The Enemy Within
by SoulMungry
Summary: During a failed kidnaping the life of the once mighty Adam Taurus had been ended by the hand of no other than the heiress of SDC herself Weiss Schnee. Now the power ballance on Remnant is disrupted and Weiss has become a hero to the wrong people while having to deal with a certain spectre in her head who just couldn't stay dead.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the first work I've ever put on the internet. English isn't my first language so you could except some grammar isues. Don't shy to write your opinions in the comments or to point flaws. It' ll help the story grow. I hope you all enjoy the fic. **

* * *

An Atlesian battleship flew through the air. As one of the mightiest of Atlases technological achievements, it was massive in size and armed with enough turrets and canons to vaporize any grimm horde unlucky enough to get in its way. Many dust powered engines kept it in the air where it had the greatest tactical advantage possible.

Now the giant war machine was headed for the city of Vale to deliver a very important VIP. Some might question the need for Atlas to send one of their battleships halfway around the globe just for a single persons convenience. Obviously those people didn't know that this person was a target for a certain well-known terrorist organization.

* * *

Adam Taurus stood at the rocky cliff side in the northern part of Vale. He looked over the sea and had a permanent frown imbued on his face. From there the despised Atlesian battleship was heading in their direction unaware that someone had decided to pay it a visit. The faunus readjusted his mask and after giving the little growing grey spec one final look of contempt went back in the forest.

The trees around were shaking in the sea breeze like in an unseen enthusiasm while Adams fingers were squeezed around _wilts_ handle so tight that they were starting to turn withe. Every muscle under his black and red outfit was tensed. While the breathing exercises he used to calm himself down instead made the faunus realize how serious the situation was.

This was going to be the biggest job in his career as a freedom fighter. If succeeded it will be the greatest achievement in the history of the White Fang and a turning point for all faunus on remnant. If not he'll be dead. Simple as that.

The man arrived in a clearing where four giant canons were placed and armed with enough fire dust to blow through a goliath. Next to those stood around twelve bullheads. Eleven of those were old models which were prone to show technical issues after an hour of flight at best. They will be used as a distraction. Something for the Atlas jarheads to shoot at while he gets close enough in the new model bullhead the Fang relieved one SDC board member of a few months ago.

Without him, they were only a few other members left here. Even they were clearing up camp. He watched as his remaining brothers and sisters were folding tents and loading all of the equipment they used to set up the canons into a pair of trucks. In about ten minutes Adam was supposed the only faunus allowed in the vicinity. His orders.

"I still think this is a bad idea," said a heavily accented voice. It belonged to a giant of a man with black hair, brown skin and a muscular build. He wore a white garb with a popped collar, black pants, black fingerless gloves and pair of metal forearms. He also had a black sash tied around his waist, a gift from his nephew, and a custom White Fang mask that covered his face.

"I think we already had this conversation lieutenant." Adam addressed him by rank. The man only did it when he wanted to make sure that other person knew that his decision is final.

Sadly the lieutenant begged to differ. "And I still believe that attacking an Atlesian battleship is not something one man should attempt. Even if this man is you, Adam."

The aforementioned bull faunus almost bit his lip in frustration before controlling himself and hiding it behind a mask of cool collectiveness. His soldiers deserved better than to see their leader losing himself to anger. Still from where this insubordination was coming from?

"And what do you insist? That we cancel the operation. I've made sure that not a single person affiliated with the SDC could escape the White Fangs wrath and I'll let my self be stabbed in the back before allowing anything to stop me from attacking that battleship." "_Even if that something is break up depression."_ He thought to himself.

"I'm not saying that we should cancel the mission. I just think that you definitely shouldn't attempt it alone. Take me with you and some of the other men. Together we'll kidnap that heiress before Atlas knows what hit them."

Adam was left deep in his thoughts. Technically this shouldn't be a solo mission. Their goal wasn't to infiltrate but to hit hard, get that deplorable human and escape. Because of the circumstances, a band of professionals would be the optional choice instead of a single powerhouse. Heck, he was sure that the good lieutenant had a few soldiers hiding in the woods and waiting for the signal that the major has agreed. The bull faunus almost smirked and said "yes" before a pair of golden eyes appeared from the darkness of his mind to ruin the good mood he almost had.

He couldn't. It was nobodies fault, but Adam couldn't force himself to take them along. He was afraid that they'll betray him. **Just like she did. **The faunuses breathing for a moment almost became rigid and his red hair, shirt, and markings for a second released crimson light before he got himself under control.

"You have five minutes to leave with the rest." Adam Taurus said in a voice that allowed no objections and stormed in the direction of his bullhead. He marched steadily but then turned for a brief second. The large man stood there his hand extended as to attempt to stop him, jet loyalty forbidding him to do such a thing.

"And I wish you a good day Edward!" The bull faunus said and continued his path. The lieutenant didn't deserve it. None of them did. _Once I complete this task….I'll return to Mistral and ask Sienna to appoint Edward Allmond as the new leader of the Vale branch. And then I'll ask for some time off to get my head straight. _The major thought as he entered the aircraft.

* * *

The Atlesian battleship was about to reach the coastline when the first canon blast hit it. Thankfully for the crew, the shield around the ship protected it from gaining any damage. Sadly it wouldn't be the only blast as many more would also hit. Eventually, the shield would give, but it didn't mean that the Atlas military would just stand there looking pretty and allow it to happen. They weren't considered Remnants best military for nothing. The likely coordinates of the attackers were already calculated and the soldiers on the ship were readying their own heavy artillery to show why it wasn't generally advised to mess with Atlas.

Jet as the attackers would be prepared to get punished two squads of bullheads rose from the midst of trees and flew towards the airship. Each squad consisted of six aircrafts and they were keeping a big enough distance between each other so the ship couldn't turn them to scraps with one blast.

Eventually, the turrets were raining hell on the aggressors while the main artillery was used to lay the fangs automatic canons to waste.

Adam meanwhile could only sit in his bullhead that was masked to look as shabby as the rest of them and avoid the swarm of bullets that were trying to erase him out of existence. He begged to the God of Light to keep him safe while the aircraft arrives at the battleship which had already reduced the bullhead population to six and if the burning forest was anything to believe he'd just lost his distraction. The faunus was at least happy that the canons and bullheads were automated. So no screaming conscience about the dead for him tonight.

The invading force was reduced to a single Adam Taurus when he got close enough to the ship.

_Okay, now the hard part. _The bull faunus thought before opening the door of the aircraft and jumping out. A second passed before a precise artillery blast blew it to bits. He flew through the air and thankfully was hidden between the pieces of charred metal due to his black outfit. The wind pressure suppressed all sound and together with the feeling when you're floating the terrorist almost wished that this could never end. But he had a job to do and a shield to deal with.

He grabbed his swords-_wilts _handle with his right hand while grabbing the sheath-rifle-_blush _with his left. Adam breathed air through his nose as he concentrated his aura in the blade of the sword. The red marking on his mask and clothes as well as the wilting rose on his back and the hair on his head started to emit a faint red light. Presumably, the crew on the ship had already seen a shining red star closing in high speed. The man released his breath and with that unsheathed _wilt_ and slashed the air creating a blood-red energy slash. It didn't destroy the shield jet it created a hole big enough for him to slip through.

The faunus landed on the battleship. At that moment every Atlas military personnel that saw him through one of the cameras felt a cold sweat run down their faces. The white fang terrorist made one his iconic evil grins. At the deck of the ship, the captain immediately made contact with the nearest Atlas military base. He said the worlds that the soldier never thought he'll have to say. "Adam Taurus is onboard."

* * *

Weiss Schnee was not having a good day. It wasn't because she had to deal with being escorted to Vale by a bunch of soldiers, robots and six Atlas specialists. No, the young lady could very much deal with the overprotective nature of her father. She was finally free from the SDC and its influence and was on her way to becoming a huntress in the best huntsman academy in the world. So who cares that heiress had to sit inside the boring airship or seeher scared face every time she looked in the mirror. Alright, maybe the last part still made Weiss a tiny bit upset. But overall the future huntress felt pretty good about herself until they were attacked.

At that moment the heiress of The Schnee Dust Company was standing in the ships main deck accompanied by her two specialist bodyguards. Weiss wanted to see the moment the battleship enters Vales territory and since the window in her room was too small to properly appreciate the moment she'd gotten the captains permission to enjoy the view from the main deck.

Sometimes being a Schnee really paid of.

After the airship, however, reached the mainland everything went terribly wrong. Something hit the battleship and everyone went on full alert. The two specialist bodyguards immediately grabbed Weiss by her hands and dragged the girl out of the deck and in the direction of her room. When they arrived in the king-size guest room one of the specialists - a big muscular, bald-headed man in a sleeveless, white west and two black mechashift guns attached to each thigh scanned the door lock with his scroll and two heavy plate metal doors blocked the exit.

After that Weiss had to go through one of the most insufferable waiting games in her life. Occasionally the ship would shake whenever a successful blast hit it. After the fourth or fifth shake, the ships turrets were activated and together with the artillery and the explosions created an orchestra of destruction. The young lady was sitting on her bed in a state of frozen panic with her nails dug so deep in booth palms that aura was the only thing keeping the Schnee from hurting herself.

"It's going to be okay miss." The young heiress looked up surprised to see the other specialist - a woman bit younger than her sister with short ginger hair mostly hidden under a wight cap, wearing the standard specialist wight and grey coat and holding a monster of a dark grey automatic riffle with so many special compartments on it that counting them all would make the girls head hurt - trying to reassure the young Schnee with a calming smile on her face.

"Thank you!" Weiss said in a shaky voice. The bald man across the room gave her a quick reassuring nod before shifting his attention back to the door.

After a brief moment, the explosions ceased and they were left with only the sound of the turrets gunning down the remaining bullheads. And after a minute or two, even that ended. For a moment the girl could almost breathe in relief until both specialists got a call.

"Howard and Jackie here. Everything's calm in our end. What's the situation?" Said the man while holding his earpiece.

The person in the other end said something and Weiss could see the two Atlas specialists tense up for a second which was almost undetectable for anyone except a girl who had lived in a household were seeing subtle cues in ones behavior could mean avoiding whatever anger said, someone, is barely keeping in check.

The call ended and both specialists pulled all of their attention towards the sealed door.

"Is something wrong?" Weiss asked even though it was obvious by the guards acted.

"Everything is under control mam." The man answered before his college could even open her mouth.

The Schnee could easily notice that he was lying, but she didn't pry, because as a citizen of Atlas it was her duty to never question authority.

After a few moments, the sound of a gunshot was heard from the other side of the door. Booth specialists visibly tensed up. The shot became a shoot out and the women with the automatic rifle stood in front of Weiss and ordered her to stay behind her no matter what happens.

The young heiress was shocked but she calmed herself enough to quickly grab her weapons case that was next to the bed and take out the multi-action dust rapier-_myrtenaster _out of it and stand with it behind the woman as ordered.

Suddenly something hit the door.

* * *

Adam Taurus wasn't having a good day. Every turret, robot and soldier on the ship was gunning for him as the faunus quickly headed to the place where that deplorable Schnee was hiding. Earlier he'd escaped from being pulverized by every turret on the airships corpus by cutting through the nearest hatch and ending up in the grayish white corridor that was a part of the massive labyrinth of identical-looking hallways from which most of the battleships interior consisted. It would be a hassle for anyone without experience to find what they're looking for without extensive knowledge of the war machines structure. Thankfully he didn't need such knowledge.

The bull faunus slammed the floor with his right hand and unleashing his aura in every direction like a sonar. It went through the ship taking note of every room and secret passage until it found what Adam was looking for. The Schnee was together with two other humans, by their aura levels huntsman.

He got up and sprinted in the direction of the target. The man had already sensed multiple enemies heading in his direction. In front of the faunus a part of the ceiling opened and a turret with two machine gun barrels came out. It deployed a stream of bullets against him. A lesser man would have fallen there, but the one facing the shots was a man considered by many to be a prodigy in aura manipulation. In a blink of an eye, Adam pulled _wilt _out the sheath and span it around him while imbuing the blade with enough aura to create a makeshift shield. The bullets did nothing more than just feed his semblance and once it was strong enough he side sprinted in flash and unleashed a slash of energy back at the machine. The crimson wave had cut it in half diagonally and the bottom half fell on the floor while the upper hanged brokenly like the garbage it had become.

Just as it had been done Adam took a turn to the next hallway and was surprised, okay not actually surprised, by two Atlas jarheads accompanied by eight of their black, human-shaped toys which "the greatest military force on Remnant" always so generously throw his way to get scraped.

The two humans shot on sight with their combat rifles joined by four of the black _Atlesian Knights _which used the built-in automatic guns in their hands. The other four of the world-renown killing machines changed their hands into two blades and went with a more head-on approach.

The bull faunus avoided the slash to his face and responded by cutting the robot in half with the red blade of his sword. A second one tried to use the opportunity to stab him in the gut. Adam back stepped to avoid the injury and retaliated with a hook kick. The _Atlesian Knights _head bent on the impact as the rest of the body was launched knocking the two machines behind it off their feet. He used the opportunity to sheathe his sword and by pressing the trigger on the rifle sheath launched it handle first in one of the Atlas soldiers chests. The sudden impact caught both of the humans by surprise which Adam quickly took the opportunity of. In a second he was there and caught the sword midair. Then the man took a great big slash at booth soldiers. Their puny auras and armour couldn't withstand such power and blood lust the attack radiated and they gave out just like puppets with their strings cut off.

He sprinted through the opening where the two soldiers had stood not bothering to deal with the rest of the robots. The faunus will have to clash with all manner of foes in the ship so wasting his aura to finish off a few small fries that couldn't keep up to his speed was a complete waste.

The next few hallways consisted of the same type of rabble. Atlas soldiers too eager to waste their life away and a load of sentient metal which was more of an annoyance than an actual threat. And occasionally a turret would pop out of the ceiling or a wall. He did take note that there were no Spider droids which could only be explained by the fact that do their tendency of causing great levels of collateral damage no one wanted those in an airborne vessel. Adam could only give a mental pat on the back for the smart lad that unintentionally made his day a lot easier. That, of course, didn't mean that he was out of the woodwork.

After corridor nr.28 the bull faunus arrived the main hanger or precisely a bridge above the main hanger. Below a treasure trove of bullheads had been parked. He made a mental note to come back here once the hostage had been obtained. The man was already halfway through the bridge when a glint caught his eye. Adam quickly avoided a golden hook which hit the place where he'd stood which was followed by a shaggy looking man in a grey west. After that, the white fang terrorist heard something behind him and avoided a massive steel lance and another man in a grey overcoat. He tried to cut the attackers side open but was forced to instead use his blade to deflect a bullet which came from jet another man this time with a sniper rifle and glasses. Lastly, a fourth one appeared between the one with the hook-shotguns and the sniper. It didn't have any recognizable weapons besides the grey power armour on the strangers body that made it impossible to distinguish its gender. Adam clicked his tongue. Atlas specialists. Four of them.

The lance wielding human stood next to the three other ones. The sniper changed his weapon to a long sword while the shaggy human cracked his neck. The specialist in the power armour tried to negotiate.

"Adam Taurus." It said in a voice that sounded robotic. "Surrender and you shall receive a fair trial in an Atlesian court of law. Resist and we will execute you for the crimes committed against the great nation of Atlas."

"Denied." Answered Adam as he launched wilt into the group.

The one in the power armour caught it by the handle with incredible speed yet it was only a distraction. The attacker himself appeared a second later and planted a solid kick in the beings stomach. It flew back releasing the sword from its grip and the bull faunus grabbed wilt jet again and tried to decapitate the human with hooks. This failed however as Adam was forced to dodge to the left or get a javelin launched in his back. That, however, lead to the man being in a perfect position for the shaggy specialist to hit him with both shotgun barrels.

Only thanks to incredible reflexes and years of training were the white fang terrorist capable of increasing his speed to such absurd levels to block booth shots with wilt from such a point-blank range. The specialists were evidently shocked because for a moment they could only see a black and red blur instead of their foe. But sadly that was to be expected from a man that has been capable of killing so many huntsman in the reported time of his criminal activity.

To keep him from counter-attacking the specialist in glasses quickly charged the faunus and swang his blade creating a light blue aura slash from which Adam hat to duck incredibly low to avoid. He quickly got up and attacked the swordsman with wilt. The human parried the blade but got a nasty surprise when the terrorist pressed blush against his unprotected chest and pressed the trigger. The blast didn't break the mans aura jet it disorientated him which was everything Adam had asked for.

Despite popular belief, there was a way for one to get through another ones aura without actually breaking it. It was a forbidden technique which hadn't been officially thought to anyone since the last war. It thought that because aura was an extension of the soul a person with a strong enough spirit and murderous intent could bypass someone elses aura who lacked such strength. This art worked like a charm against anyone without huntsmen level aura training jet barely did anything to those who had it. Adam, however, had realised that it did work on huntsmen who were not in a focused state. The moment one of them becomes angry or in this situation dazed all of their fancy aura meant nothing.

He attacked the human with blade full of murderous intent. It almost caught the mans throat when someone pushed him out of the way and deflected the weapon with an armoured hand. The specialist in power armour had reappeared and attacked Adam with a storm of quick kicks and punches. He barely avoided each attack and saw a pattern between strikes. They only almost hit places who weren't as well guarded or had a short aura decrease. From this, the faunus was pretty sure that human had some semblance that allowed him to see weaknesses or had one hell of an intuition which in this case could also be a semblance. He planned to bait it and then attack when felt someone behind him and avoided jet another javelin to the back. It hit the ground creating an explosion which probably meant that it was filled with red dust.

This was the third time he almost got attacked from behind by the same person. Would it be someone stealthier Adam wouldn't be surprised but this human was so easily detectable that the faunus suspected some foul play here. It was probably a teleportation semblance since it was almost impossible that such an oaf could be capable of creating illusions. He attempted to keep the man constantly in his eyesight which most of his colleges made incredibly hard to do.

The hook-gun user jet again aimed at the terrorist with one of his shotguns. Like before Adam quickly absorbed the impact of the bullet and shoot back with blush in hand. Expecting this the human already had a hook attached to the ceiling with which to pull himself up avoiding the shoot. Then he detached the hook midair pulled it back in and with a speed that rivaled that of faunuses own blasted both hooks in each side of the bridge. The specialist launched himself feet first towards the attacker. Adam attempted to back step when he felt an at this point familiar presence as the lance wielding specialist appeared behind him and aimed to stab his weapon into the terrorists back.

Cornered from both sides the faunus completely relied on his instincts. The terrorist quickly separated a part of his aura and forced it into a projection behind him. The lance wielder was surprised when instead of hitting the enemy the weapon was blocked by a completely black and red imitation of Adam Taurus that quickly emerged from his back. After that, the aforementioned terrorist used a technique that always felt unpleasant to use even if it was incredibly useful. He pulled his body towards the projection only by using his aura so that he ended up in the same position as it holding the enemies weapon so it wouldn't impale his face. To a bystander, it might have looked like teleportation, but it was more like when a magnet pulled something towards its self.

Even though disoriented he pushed the teleporting specialist back and quickly drew blush which he used to shoot the hook wielder who had just landed behind. The man got a bullet to the chest and flew towards his comrades who caught him. It was what Adam needed. The faunus charged towards the annoying human that had tried to stab him in the back so many times. The man raised wilt so it would seem that he was about to perform a downwards slash. The red blade glowed in a bloody light as so did the marks on his clothes and hair. The Atlas specialist instinctively raised his lance to block the upcoming attack. Sadly he didn't know that it wasn't this attack from which he needed to protect himself.

There was another method to bypass a someones aura. It wasn't as well known as the first due to its high failure chance. It only worked if the attention of the target was focused on something else. It was more of an assassins technique meant for those which were hard to detect. His old partner had a natural talent for it not that **she** would ever admit it while he was more like an open field combatant. Still it didn't mean that the terrorist was above leaving his comfort zone if the situation asked for it.

As the human was about to brace the attack Adam charged his left hand with the leftover kinetic energy and aura punched him in the solar plexus. The faunus didn't feel any resistance and so with the sound of bones cracking the man was launched back. He hit the ground and lied there with empty eyes with no life left in them.

"_This would damage the remaining humans power to think logically." _He thought and so it did.

First to attack was the armoured specialist and though its attacks were still calculated and precise they also had an obvious ferocity to them which any real expert could use to outsmart their opponent. The faunus avoided the first row of kicks and punches and waited till he saw an opening and kicked the specialists thigh so that it would lose balance for a second. He then further exploited the opportunity by jumping on his opponent and using the hands it pulled to cover its face as a jumping platform. He soared above the remaining soldiers and landed at the other side of trio where Adam was supposed to go to reach the Schnee.

As the three attacked, the terrorist finally released the energy from _wilts _blade and sent a slash of pure destruction at his pursuers. They weren't quick enough to react and were met with the full force of the white fang majors _moonslice._ The bridge was shattered upon impact and there was soon nothing left except a pile of rubble and a broken bridge.

The faunus didn't even give the destruction a final look as he headed towards his destiny. All of the recent scuffles had left the mans aura to a stable sixty percent which was enough to get what he needed. After a few more hallways of being intercepted by the ships defenses, Adam had finally reached where the heiress was hiding. A few years ago he had a run-in with the eldest of the Schnee daughters. Back then the man had wasted his opportunity to kill her which he'd always regret. Now however he knew that it wasn't a complete waste. Thanks to meeting "dear old sister" the faunus was able to get a reading on her aura signature. Usually, each persons aura had a completely different signature but people with hereditary semblances were cursed to have similar aura readings. A vile smirk appeared on his face. After this, he'll probably send a "thank you" card to Winter Schnee.

In front of him lay a small blockade which consisted of a bunch of Atlas soldiers and about twenty _Atlesian Knights _with black riot shields in hand. They had pressed them together creating a defensive wall while many rifle ends peaked out from the openings between shields. Up in the ceiling, two machine gun turrets had already started to spin awaiting the kill order.

"Fire!" Someone said from within the shields and all hell broke loose.

Due to his quick thinking, Adam charged wilt with what leftover kinetic energy he had left and sent a long crimson slash at booth turrets as they were the most dangerous obstacle in the hallway. The broken weapons rained whatever scrap was left on the defenders who despite losing their major source of offensive power didn't stop shooting. The terrorist deflected whatever dust rounds he could with his sword, but he still felt as the bullets bounced off his aura draining his power reserves despite all of the kinetic energy he got from being shoot. There was nowhere to hide and the corridor wasn't large enough to avoid the shoots via moving fast. There was only one option and it was the direct approach.

He charged the blockade deflecting whatever explosive rounds he could.

"_Let us see if this stack of shields can withstand a bulls fury!" _Adam thought a corny line that once would have made a certain cat faunus cringe out of embarrassment. With the combined power of an aura enhanced speed, kinetic energy and a seriously pissed of murderer he hit the wall of shields. The world turned red for a moment as the blockade gave in and the humans and robots flew in each direction. It was like an explosion had happened in this hallway.

Once the crimson faded everything returned to normal. The _Atlesian Knights _had done Atlas proud and protected the soldiers from most of the blast. They laid in pieces on the floor as nothing more than scrap metal. The humans however mixed between the lucky ones who were knocked out and the not so lucky ones who were moaning in pain on the ground "or gods forbid" trying to get up only for a kick or stab from the assailant to free them from whatever form of conscience they were in. Adam himself felt incredibly winded. He quickly took control back of his breathing and used a bit from his aura to rejuvenate himself back in to shape. The man was low on aura. No critically low, but low enough to hope that the backup of Atlesian specialists who were definitely heading from the nearest Atlas military base wouldn't arrive any time soon. He really should have not refused Edwards assistance.

Adam made a small chuckle contemplating his own stupidity and then looked at the door. Steel, probably reinforced with ground dust and has two or three layers of plating. Probably has a top of the line security lock to make sure that even a skilled hacker would need at least ten minutes to open it. Overall…...he felt offended.

The bull faunus charged wilts blade again and once the light on his body had gone from a bloody crimson to a blindingly white unleashed the greater slash at the door. The impact created a hole where the locked entrance was and Adam went through it. Inside the unsurprisingly spacious room, they were two more specialists and her. A wild smirk appeared on his face as he saw the girl clad in white with her white hair, blue eyes and doll-like features that clearly showed that this child hadn't faced a single hardship in her life. Well, he is definitely going to change that.

"Cover me and protect the girl." The bald man said to his coworker and unleashed a barrage of shots at the terrorist.

The faunus attempted to deflect the shots when the first one hit and he was surprised when the impact was so strong that it made wilts blade almost hit him in the face.

"_Gravity rounds." _The man thought. _"Not good!"_

Each of those bullets hit like a canon. His arms wouldn't last if he tried to deflect every single of them with his sword and with aura this low the human only needed to hit him a few times to draw blood.

Adam spent the next few seconds avoiding or deflecting bullets while covering the distance to reach the specialist. Thankfully this humans speed was a far cry from his which made everything easier. What didn't make things easier was the human female that started giving the man support fire from that monstrosity of a gun in her hands. She was obviously the weaker of the two so the faunus attacked her first.

Avoiding four more gravity bullets he charged some of the absorbed energy into blush instead of wilt_. _Even though the sheet-rifle was also built to absorb and release kinetic energy Adam barely used it for that purpose since it had a habit to get jammed after the first supercharged shoot. Sadly Remnant wasn't giving him a lot of options.

The small rose insignia on the gun started to glow and he unleashed the crimson round out of the riffle. It hit the woman straight in the face and despite her aura, she was knocked out cold. The human fell limply on the ground as the Schnee behind her screamed. Adam ignored it as two saws appeared at the ends of the bald humans guns and he ferociously attacked the faunus.

Sparks flew as the white fang member blocked the saws with his sword. Despite how dangerous the weapons were this human was considerably weaker than those at the bridge. He already knew how to deal with this Atlesian hound. Adam pushed him back and grabbed blush from his belt. Thankfully the rifle wasn't jammed so he at least had one shoot. The man aimed towards the humans chest and shoot. The bullet hit and the gunman stepped back from the impact. The specialist was already dead he just didn't know that….jet.

With a murderous glow, the sword of the faunus hit the mans side and with strength only befitting a monster he cleaved the human in two. Both pieces of the once-proud specialist fell and the ground and Adam Taurus, Major of the White Fang branch in Vale and confirmed killer of at least forty-eight huntsmen level combatants looked at the terrified girl in front of him. There wasn't a smile on his face nor the look of satisfaction. Only a cruel, spiteful glare.

The man saw the weapon in her hand and despite the girls best efforts he could see it shaking. The Schnee didn't try to attack first instead was probably looking for an opening. Clever. Adam attached the now malfunctioned blush to his belt. But not clever enough!

He charged the heires wilt in hand. She tried to block but one strong slash was enough to knock the rapier aside. A second later the faunus planted a hardy kick to her stomach and she flew back and hit the wall with a loud thud.

The man had to admit that the Schnee had considerably good control over her aura. But she was still a rookie and any semi-competent soldier could take her on.

"Did you really think that you had a chance!" Adam jelled loudly.

The Schnee tried to get up using her weapon as a cane. She got on her feet and as soon as their eyes met he froze.

Maybe it was because of the age but the moment the bull faunus looked into those blue orbs he saw the same look…..**Blake gave him when she separated their carts. Fear.**

Back then that one look froze the man from going after the one person that made him feel like wasn't alone.

"_Why?" _The faunus taught suddenly broken from everything he tried to repress for a week. _"Why did she look at me like I was some kind of monster?"_

Adam never got an answer to his question. Behind the female specialist got up and with her one undamaged eye aimed at him. Many tiny compartments opened on the automatic rifle and a load of small missiles came out who were launched at the man. They hit resulting in the fang member yelling in pain as his back was scorched. The bull faunus turned around furious and attacked.

He reached the specialist in a matter of seconds and with the last of his strength sliced through the females weapon like it was butter. She fell on her back and Adam grabbed wilt harder to stab the woman in the stomach when he stopped. The faunus felt one final pain in his back before came the void.

Myrtenaster was launched in the terrorists back from where it reached his heart and was held by a very traumatized Weiss Schnee. The part of the rapier which was visible glowed in a bright red light indicating that it was infused with the red fire dust. The remains of Adams aura made one crimson glow before dissipating in particles of white light. It was a quick death. He never knew what hit him.

The Schnee heirless let go of her weapon and started to sob before turning it into full-blown cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Weiss was in hell. Ever since she killed that man or how the media called it "defeated a dangerous extremist" the girl had to deal with panic attacks, attention from the aforementioned media or her family trying to get the heiress back home. Even though the last problem had been pretty much dealt with. Well except for Winter who was seconds away from coming to Vale with an armada of Atlas battleships and taking her back home by force if necessary. And the only thing keeping her away from doing so was The Beacon academies headmaster, who she met yesterday and was absolutely thrilled to do so, who himself declared that he does not trust the Atlesian military of keeping Weiss safe since they failed so spectacularly when transporting her here.

Also, all of Remnant now knew that she was the one who "single handily" slew one of the most deadly people on the planet. Why did every country in the world new this little over-exaggerated tidbit? Because the only way to keep her father from coming here himself and taking the young heiress home was to go out in the public with an official statement and literally brag how she killed one of the White Fangs former branch leaders for the sake of showing the world especially the faunus that the SDC is not one to be trifled with. "It will be a turning in the war with the Fang," Weiss said in front of all those cameras. She cried after that. For about two hours.

Obviously the company got some really sweet business deals out of that. Most of them consisting of volunteer militias who wanted to battle with the faunus aggressors. So basically a bunch of racists with guns who used the opportunity to hurt a lot of innocent people. And the most horrible part of this was that Weiss Schnee had gone from a heiress to one of the most ethically questionable companies on Remnant to the supremacist symbol of the decade. Good job Weiss!

* * *

It was the day before heading to Beacon and the girl was sitting on her hotel bed in a white nightgown and with her hair down. Her eyes were red, she felt awful and the next day was supposed to be the young Schnees first day as a huntress in training.

Headmaster Ozpin had offered that Weiss could begin her training a week later, but she didn't agree to it. One more week of reliving that moment again and again while the media and other unsavory individuals try to get the girls attention and she'll pick up drinking just like her mother did.

So Weiss would rather start her huntress training even if she wasn't in her peak condition. Especially after witnessing the strength of that White Fang monster.

The girl laid down on the comfy mattress with a difficult expression. She still couldn't understand how in the name of the Gods did Adam Taurus lose. In the few seconds in which their fight lasted Weiss got to quickly realize the unsettling difference in power and between the two of them. So how did she kill him?

At first, the Schnee heiress just thought that she got a lucky shot from the behind because the faunus was distracted. After learning how he easily fought off four Atlas specialists Weiss immediately scrapped that theory. The man killed two specialists, critically injured three and then got beaten by a huntress in-training who stabbed him with an attack which was mostly fueled by panic. It didn't add up.

She exhaled all the pent up stress that had accumulated and then tucked herself in.

"_Maybe I'm just overthinking this." _Weiss thought as her eyes started to get heavy. _"Plus it's not like he'll ever be my problem again. Adam Taurus is probably already cremated and scattered over one of Mantels many tundras." _A shadow of a smile crept over the face of the young heiress. It wasn't much but it was the happiest expression she'd shown all week long.

"_Things couldn't possibly get any worse than before." _

With this almost optimistic thought, Weiss Schnee fell asleep.

* * *

She woke up five minutes before the alarm clock rang which was a usual activity for her. Weiss was always proud of the fact that she could keep up with her schedule, thinking of that as a way to show everyone who thought that she is a pampered heiress how wrong they were. Jet today the girl wasn't able to feel the same enjoyment. Frankly, she felt weird.

Of course, anyone would be out of their comfort zone after such an ordeal. But this wasn't the usual case of fatigue after crying all night or sudden panic attacks in the morning. It was like something was wrong with Weiss. The girls arms and legs felt too small and thin. Her body was too drowsy and numb. Plus she couldn't almost smell anything, her sight wasn't as sharp as always and it was like her ears could hear so little that a thought in her head was sure that she was a step away from going deaf.

The Schnee heiress slowly got up and went to the bathroom. There she looked in a mirror above the sink and couldn't believe what she was staring at. From the other side of the glass there stood a pale young girl with white hair, blue eyes and delicate doll-like features. A single scar went over one her eyes. A sharp contrast from the rest of her look.

"_What the hell?"_ Weiss thought in a surprisingly masculine voice.

The girl in the mirror was obviously shocked by the sound of her own thoughts as she used her hands to examine her own features.

"_Wait a minute." _The Schnee interjected. _"That's me." _

"_Not it's not!" _Said another thought.

Weiss froze. She didn't think that. It was a thought, but it wasn't hers. It felt like someone had attacked her mind with its opinion.

"_Well, that's an exaggeration."_

There it was again. It even sounded differently from her own thoughts. Like a mans voice or such.

There was no answer jet Weiss could feel something squirming in her mind like a deathstalker preparing to charge at its next victim.

"_I'll admit that sounded pretty cool. C for creativity."_

The heiress jumped away from the sink and started to look around the bathroom.

"Where are you?" She said.

"_In your head! And can you please stop spinning around like someone had pinched you in the ass. You are going to make me sick."_

Weiss obviously reddened after such a rude and sexist remark.

"What are you doing in my head!?" The girl asked angrily forgetting the absurdity of the situation due to her short temper.

"_I don't know. I'm probably dreaming. There is no other way that I could be speaking in a human girls head. Also, you look kinda familiar. Have we met?"_

The Schnee almost wanted to believe what the mysterious voice said but that meant acknowledging that she is just a part of this voices subconscious.

"Hey!" She exclaimed in her usual manner. "I'm real, thank you very much! You're probably the one that's the product of an overly creative or damaged psyche."

"_...you realize you've just admitted yourself to be mentally unstable. Right?"_

Weiss almost growled by realizing the mistake in her argument. Still, she was mature enough to admit such a blunder. Yet immature enough to not let it slide.

"I had a tough week! The moment everything goes back to normal I'll get professional help and get rid of whatever malfunctioning chemical reaction in my brains have created you."

"_Suuree. Do what you have to. I'll just hang around in your skull until I wake up, alright?"_

The Schnee heiress scoffed at the voice, yet didn't answer fully knowing that would most definitely lead to only a lot of wasted time. She went back to the mirror attempting to check herself hoping that this could set her day back to how normally should be. Sadly it seemed that hearing a strangers voice in ones mind was enough to make such plans nothing more than wasted effort. Even though she didn't hear anything any more Weiss could still feel that thing creeping in her head.

"_You're not very polite are?"_

And here it was again insulting her.

"For your knowledge, I'm extremely polite."

"_To who?" _The other voice mocked. _"Yourself?"_

"To other people!" Weiss exclaimed losing her temper. Somehow this specter was capable of pushing all the right buttons to make the already agitated heiress lose her cool.

"_Well I'm a person and you're being extremely rude to me. So you are kind of failing in the other people department."_

"Oh really!" The young lady said with obvious sarcasm. "So _if _you're person what's your name?"

"_Adam Taurus."_

Weiss froze. "What..?"

"_I said my name is Adam Taurus."_

The Schnee heiress felt her legs turn into jelly as she fell on the floor. The voice in her head was obviously surprised by such a reaction while Weiss completely panicking. This wasn't happening. It shouldn't be happening. He died. He definitely died. Because she killed him. The realization of her actions which the young lady tried to bury calling it self defense had sprung to the surface. Weiss was breathing uncontrollably while her sudden red face and teary eyes indicated that this might turn into a brake down.

Of course, Adam wouldn't allow that to happen.

"_Calm down!" _He ordered just like he had done to some of his soldiers when the faunus needed them calm.

It didn't do much except getting the girls attention but Adam only needed that.

"_Now inhale through your nose, hold it for ten seconds then exhale through your mouth. After that repeat it until you're calm."_

Weiss kept panicking not trusting the voice which belonged to the deceased terrorist.

"_It will work. Trust me!"_

Maybe it was because she was desperate or the previous week had made Weiss to trusting to anyone who seemed to want to wholeheartedly help, but she did as the man instructed.

And after a short while, it even seemed to work. The panic attack was avoided.

"_Better?"_

Weiss noded. "Yeah."

"_So what was that all about?"_

The Schnee knew she had to answer honestly. Because despite being a terrorist and a killer even he deserved to hear the truth.

"I killed you."

The answer was a silence that lasted longer than she liked it to.

"_... you are serious?" _He finally answered with a chuckle.

"Of course I am!" Weiss exclaimed. "You attacked the ship I was in and then were about to kill someone right in front of me!"

"_Why would I attack some random….wait who were you again?" _The man asked and yet she had a hunch that he already knew the answer. He just wanted her to confirm it.

"Weiss Schnee."

"_Forget what I said before. This is a nightmare."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Welp chapter 3 is here and it is considerably shorter than the last one. I thought about merging this and the last one together, but somehow I couldn't do it. Maybe when I am wiser.**

**Big thanks to Fugshipyae who let me realize that I could not write the word _rifle _correctly to save my own life. So thank you budy!**

**For the rest enjoy and tell me if something needs improving. I thought the ending to this one was a bit corny, but maybe that is just meXD.**

* * *

"_Even though I admit that attacking an airship which harbours a Schnee is something I'd usually do, there is no way you could have killed me!" _Stated the specter in her head.

Ever since learning who she was the deceased terrorists tone had gone from patronizing to downright spiteful. This also meant that Weiss was having a hard time to convince him that she is telling the truth.

"But I did!" The heiress repeated for the umpteenth time. "Why would I lie to you?"

"_Hm, I don't know because you're a Schnee because most of your companies fortune has been built on lies and deceit or because we're natural enemies. Pick your choice."_

"_Why this little!" _She thought in frustration. Adam Taurus was driving her patience off the freaking cliff! At least now the Schnee was pretty sure that he was real. The cretin had too much of a distinctive sense of self to be a fabrication of her imagination and Weiss wasn't that damaged to start to get personality disorders.

"_I object you not being completely mental, but I'm happy that you have realized that there is no way hell that you have fantasized me up."_

Plus the young lady would never create something that enjoyed to tease her. She didn't hate herself…..much. Still, Weiss needed to deal with him before heading to beacon. The heiress reluctantly tried to think about what would her father do in such a situation. Because even though Jacques Schnee wasn't the best human being on Remnant he was extremely talented when it came of escaping an unpleasant situation.

"_As is any common thug. And I'll be nice enough to remind you that you won't be able to wait for me turn my back so you could stab it. Not that you'd succeed even if it was possible." _

That actually gave her an idea.

"Tell me what is the last thing you remember before finding yourself here?"

"_And why would I do that?"_

Weiss rolled her eyes do to the mans stubbornness. "Just humor me."

The heiress heard a reluctant sigh before he spoke. _"Well I…." _That was followed with a short silence.

"_My head is fuzzy. Why can't I remember? Wait… I did attack a ship. It was an Atlesian battleship and then…"_

Suddenly her mind was filled with images of the failed attack from Adams perspective. It started to hurt like really hurt. The Schnee heiresses head felt like it would split in two. Still, she'd see this to the end. Weiss leaned on the sink to keep on her feet and continued to watch.

Finally, she saw herself terrified and pressed against the wall. Surprisingly at that moment, the faunus felt a pain similar to hers when Weiss realized that her mother was more interested to drown herself in alcohol than to care about her children. Then followed the attack from the specialist with the huge gun. He went to finish her before a short pain in his back covered the world in darkness.

The Schnee heiress gasped feeling the horrifying memory of death but still, she had to show Adam the full story. Slowly Weiss remembered the fear of the man before her which got replaced by a fair of seeing someone about to be killed in front of her. The panic that drove her to attack and finally the shock of realizing that despite all odds she had succeeded in killing him.

What followed was a chilling and an unbearable silence. It was like the deceased fang member had disappeared, but Weiss knew that it was the calm before the storm.

"_...I died…." _It was a statement from Adams part. Only two words were needed to express the helplessness and realization.

A tear that escaped the girls aye socket as she noded.

"Yea."

"_The SDC stole everything from me, but I swore that my life will be the only thing I will never let them take."_

Weiss was surprised. "Adam?"

"_But it wasn't enough for you people was it!?"_

She felt panic. The heiress didn't know what will happen, but she was sure that it won't be anything good. "Adam what are you…"

"_Oh no, you had to steal even that. My hopes, my future, my justice. None of it I could have, could I?"_

The pain in her head returned but it was different. It was like her mind was on fire. She didn't know if the deceased terrorist was doing it intentionally or not, but if he keeps it on Weiss might faint. She grabbed the sink and heard it cracking from the strength she wasn't controlling.

"...stop!"

"_Or what!? You are going to take something else from me!? But guess what? There is nothing left. You were even able to rob me of death." _In the last sentence, he sounded almost calm, but she wouldn't buy it especially since the pain in her head was getting only bigger.

"Please...it hurts."

"_Oh, how happy I'm to hear it. Well, guess what? I'll repay you for every day of pain and suffering your family had caused Me until you are nothing more than a blubbering mess in a straight jacket."_

The fire intensified to such an extent that Weiss finally started to scream. She fell on the floor and started to squirm in pain while holding her burning head. Is this really how will end? Her screaming and suffering until she is broken while the madman gets his revenge? Honestly, the Schnee heiress knew that there would be a lot of people who'd cheer if they heard the news. Some of them would even come from her own family. Why did she even try when so many wanted her to fail. If she just stayed at home and acted as she was told Weiss would definitely have a lot more comforting life.

Suddenly images appeared from the depths of her own mind.

A cold mansion in which she never dared to truly laugh.

A mother who during the years slowly rotted in front of her.

A younger brother who grew up hating her very existence.

A sister who was thrown away like trash the moment she disobeyed.

And the man who was the cause of all of these and so many other tragedies.

Weiss clenched her teeth as her aura spiked without warning. The specter in the young ladies mind was surprised from such a turn of events. But he didn't matter none of them did.

It was her goal to fix everything Jacques had caused and to become something greater than that man ever could.

What she did was a simple aura exercise. A way to disperse pain by concentrating aura in the part of her body which hurt. It was basically a first-aid technique. Weiss flooded her head with aura where that thing was residing. She felt him reacting and even resisting before being overwhelmed by the current of power the Schnee heiress had control over. Adam Taurus was pushed to the back of her mind for an unknown time.

With a satisfying pop, her aura shattered and she felt exhausted. Weiss slowly with the help of her hands got up and staggered towards the sink like she was seriously intoxicated. Her muscles ached and apparently the heiress had clenched her jaw so tight that now all of her teeth hurt.

The sink was cracked which will be very hard to explain but not as hard as trying to give a reasonable explanation for the way she looked. Weiss was red as a lobster with bloodshot eyes, veins pulsing around her temples, tear marks running down the face and saliva dripping down the corner of the mouth. If the young lady wouldn't know better she'd say that she has gone completely mad.

Weiss quickly wiped the slobber off her face before some invisible witness had taken notice of that. After that, she leaned on sink which cracked in protest but luckily stayed together. The Schnee gave her tormented reflection one last tired look.

Everything's going to be a lot harder from now on. The world will treat her more differently than before. She'll have a harder time making friends and telling off people who will obviously try to use her. And all while finding a way to get rid of that thing. But she won't give up.

Adam Taurus may have reappeared to hunt her but instead, he reminded Weiss what her true goal was.


	4. Chapter 4

For all, it was worth Weiss still could've had a much worser experience on her way to Beacon. Yes maybe everyone was looking at her more than expected since the young ladies lovely face had been plastered all over the news for the last week. Yes, not all of those looks were of awe. Some of them coming from the small number of faunus students were a mix of fear, hatred and disgust. And maybe it was because the speech she was forced to give sounded a bit like a polite supremacists death treats and Weiss had to act that she was really into it, even though she wasn't, and was forced to do it or suffer the consequences. Which meant seeing all of her dreams crumble and die in front of her. And yes, having six guards standing around you instead of two like it was planned before the attack did stress the Schnee a bit. As did the fact that the young lady had to explain what happened to the sink and herself and that the hotel staff didn't have to call her father to inform him of something that might have looked like a mental breakdown but definitely wasn't one. And even though her makeup could cover everything it couldn't help against the blood sunken eyes which did make Weiss feel a bit on edge because if someone will see them they'll definitely ask questions. But none if was that bad because the murderous psychopath who tried to mentally damage her still hasn't reappeared and hopefully won't. Forever.

"_You done?"_

Weiss froze as the unpleasant sensation of having another personin her head had reappeared. Figures that degenerate would've chosen the worst timing to squirm out of whatever hole he was hiding in.

"_You still remember that I can hear everything you think? Right?" _

She was surprised how tired he sounded. Gone was the prideful member of the fang. The Schnee almost felt…_"No, bad Weiss!" _The young lady scolded herself. _"This creature doesn't deserve any of my pity."_

"_I also don't need it." _The terrorist interjected. _"I am dead but I still have standards."_

"_This insolent…No stay calm Weiss. You still have the moral high ground. Don't stoop to his level." _

"_And what the hell does that mean?" _Adam asked dryly.

Weiss snorted. _"It means that you are an irredeemable monster unworthy of any of my sympathy who is so full of spite and malice that I wouldn't be surprised if you were some type of undiscovered grim wearing a flesh suit."_

"_Is it because of what happened during the morning?"_

The heiress visibly tensed as all of her guards gave her weary looks.

"_YOU TRIED TO TORTURE ME UNTIL I'D WENT INSANE!"_

"_I'll admit that knowing my reputation I could have handled it better. But you must know that there is no person on Remnant who'd take such news easily."_

"_YOUR FIRST REACTION WAS TO HURT ME!"_

"_I'll repeat I could've handled it better. But you have had to realize that staying mad at me has no benefit to it. And since we're stuck together we might as just learn to live with each other."_

Weiss clenched heart teeth just like before and did her best to hold the tears of frustration that were trying to escape. She hated him. The Schnee never thought that she could hate someone as much as she despised her own father, but Adam Taurus during the span of a single week was able to reach the same level Jacques needed years to earn.

"_Wow….that actually kind of hurt." _The deceased faunus said with actual shock in his voice.

"You deserve it." She whispered quietly.

That somehow got the bull faunus to shut up. The young lady felt him doing something in her head she could only describe as a nervous shifting, but for the sake of her sanity or what was left of it, she ignored the spectrers activities. The airship to Beacon was slowly closing the distance and probably was going a lot slower than it could for the sake of creating that feeling of new beginnings. Somehow Weiss had calmed herself and now was checking her looks to make sure she looked proper when leaving the ship.

"_What is that?"_

And of course, he had to open his mouth. Because for a moment the heiress had believed that he knows how to behave after angering someone.

"_What are you talking about?" _She answered a question with a question already having a feeling that this conversation will annoy her.

"_That thing you are wearing." _

The Schnee gave her chosen attire a look of confusion.

"_It's my combat dress."_

The mind of Adam Taurus was somewhat confused after hearing that. _"Do you call it that because you have some phobia of pants or...something else."_

"_No, because it was built for actual combat."_

This somehow was followed by more silence which Weiss had gotten sick off already.

"_The person who made this has obviously never been on a battlefield."_

She scoffed. _"You wouldn't understand."_

"_Because I'm a guy?"_

A smile adorned her lips. _"No, because after seeing your clothes I can say that your sense of fashion is juvenile at best."_

"_Says a girl wearing a dress and a tiara."_

The smile disappeared. _"It's called a "combat" dress and the tiara fits me better than those tribal markings that covered your poor choice of an outfit."_

"_Low burn Schnee, but I shouldn't be surprised hearing it coming from you."_

_Weiss snapped. "What happened to getting along?_

"_What are you talking about? I haven't been trying to kill you since waking up. I'm even attempting to start a conversation. Personally, I think that I'm trying to get along with you just fine." _He said with sarcasm falling out of his mouth like hastily stolen cake.

"_You are messing with me aren't you?"_

He didn't answer but the heiress was sure that if she could see his face, the man would have a self-pleased smirk adorning it. Adam started to chuckle which was the answer she needed.

"_I hate you!"_

"_Oh, come on Schnee. I'm just trying to lift the tension you're radiating. This is your first day as a huntress. Of course, you'll probably drop out when the academy will ask you to put some level of effort. But until then enjoy having the chance so many other more deserving people don't."_

Weiss made a deep breath shocked how easily it was becoming for her to control her temper like this.

"_Are you incapable of saying anything that isn't an insult you degenerate?"_

The man seemed to contemplate something. _"Of course not." _He replied.

"_I just think that you should probably wait for the sun to burn out before I'll have anything good to say about you."_

She made a fake smile. _"That's what I thought."_

Thankfully the airship seemed to approach Beacon which was noticeable by the large castle-like structure appearing before all of the students. The altitude changed which could affect someone with a weaker stomach but definitely not the young aspiring hunters.

A wile, acidic stench entered the Schnees nose which made cover it with her hand.

"_What is this smell!?" _Weiss thought disgusted.

"_Vomit." _Answered Adam mirroring her disgust.

The young lady frowned.

Somewhere a voice yelled. "Yang it's on your boot." Which was followed by a scream and then a hitting sound probably coming from the poor sucker who throw up being punched in the face.

"_Well, that's something I hope I won't have to deal with."_ Said Weiss.

"_Definitely." _Adam agreed.

"_Did we just?"_

"_Forget about it."_

* * *

A few minutes before.

"I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon two years earlier. I'm so proud!"Said the blond teenager currently crushing said sister in a tight embrace.

"Yang it's….no...big...deal." Said the aforementioned sister currently gasping for air while being in the crutches of her sibling. "Oxygen…" The girl whispered as her face started to become darkishly blue.

"Oh, sorry Rubes." Yang let go of the smaller girl as she fell on the floor and started gasping for air. "Guess I got a bit too pumped."

" No...wories." Answered Ruby Rose as she got up and wiped all the dirt off her black and red, gothic style combat dress. The girl knew that her sister was doing it as a way to punish her. Because even though Yang Xialong was proud that the silver-eyed prodigy got to join the academy earlier than expected she still was a bit mad of what Ruby had to do to get such an achievement.

"_But still," she contemplated, "who would have thought that a guy in a such a weird outfit could be a crime lord. Crazy!"_

"Thinking of something Rubes?" The girl was pulled out of her thoughts by her sister who was concerned about the way the younger sibling was spacing out.

"Oh nothing I was….he…..watching the news." She pointed towards one of the screens which conveniently was in the path of her sight. Ruby had decided that for her own good it would be smart no to mention anything related to bowler hats for a while.

"Riiiiight…" Yang was sceptical still, she paid attention to the newscast that had "apparently caught her sisters attention"

Lisa Lavender was sitting with her usual stoic expression and telling the news.

"...So in the light of the recent events, High leader of The White Fang Sienna Khan has come in public with an official announcement that all members of the fang shall leave the kingdom of Vale by the end of this week. She also stated that the deceased leader of the Vale branch Adam Taurus wasn't following orders during his time as the active leader so even though The White Fang offers their condolences for everyone that has suffered because of the mans actions they deny their responsibility for them.

Many anti-fang activists celebrate the news while others protest that Sienna Khan should be arrested for letting such a dangerous criminal run rampant and the fang itself should be disbanded.

One the other hand many figures who are sympathetic towards the faunus like the headmaster of Beacon himself state that such a demobilization of The White Fangs forces shall leave the race defenceless against anyone who might want to harm them and then instead, a truce should be formed between Vales government and the fang which could lead to further negotiations.

I'm Lisa Lavender and this was the Vale news special report."

Then it switched to the evening news who weren't really interesting so no one paid the screen any attention.

"Wow, they are still talking about it." Yang was shocked.

"Yeah…" Ruby was still taking it all in.

Unintentionally both sisters looked at the wall of white soldiers who were protecting the Schnee.

"Still can't believe such a small girl could have single-handedly iced a dangerous terrorist." The blonde sister said.

"Yeah…" Her sister repeated. "Well, at least now I don't have to worry that I might draw too much attention."

"What the hell does that mean?" The blond teenager exclaimed as she locked her hand around the smaller girls neck while giving her a nuggie with the other one. "We are going to become the best huntresses this academy has ever seen and that means getting all the attention there is."

"Yaang." The smaller girl screamed while actually not trying to get out. "You can't say "hell." That's a bad word." She said between her giggles.

The two started to laugh as the blond gave her sister another hug. People around them looked at them and smiled. Somehow it was very uplifting for the future hunters of Remnant who were all too nervous for their own good. At one point the bespectacled face of Beacons deputy headmistress Glynda Goodwitch appeared on the screens to tell everyone to get their belongings because the ship will be landing at the academy after a few minutes. Suddenly the shape of Beacon academy emerged and a starry-eyed Ruby made a small "wow" while Yang smirked. Everything was going great.

Until a lanky teen with a black hoody and white armour sprinted past the two and emptied his stomach in a nearby trashcan. Yang and Ruby jumped away from the horrid sight as any resemblance of wholesomeness was ruined. The teen apparently had finished so he turned around with teary eyes only for a second volley to catch him off guard and before he could even react he vomited all over the floor and on something else.

Ruby yelled, "Yang it's on your boot!"

After that, the other blond teenager stopped heaving only for a fist to appear in his sight and deliver a blow to his eye. Then the teenager fell off his feet and landed on his own vomit.

Ladies and gentlemen his name was Jaune Arc and he was about to have a really hard academic year.

* * *

**So chapter 4 is here. **

**At this point, I have realized that I'm more built on writing short chapters.**

**Another thing I want to tell that this probably is going to be a slow burn. I'm saying this because the relationship between Adam and Weiss is kinda messy at the moment. I'm not even sure that I didn't rush it because they went from murder attempt to passionate loathing pretty fast. Also I fear that Weiss got over her traumatic events prety quickly.**

**Also two more things.**

**First, there won't be any romance between Weiss and Adam. **

**Second, someone might be thinking when will the action start again. For that, I want to explain that for this work which will be battle/character-focused I'll like to have a propper built up before the fun stuff happens.**

**Again big thank you to anyone reading. Write in the reviews if anything should be improved. **

**And a shout out to ****JustSomeStranger**** for pointing out some of my writing errors. You rock buddy! **


	5. Chapter 5

With a sigh, Ruby was walking on Beacons main road towards the academy itself. She had left Yang while her older sister was too busy tearing vomit boy a new one for sullying her boots. And the guy himself was about to learn why nobody messed with Yang Xialong at her old combat school. Her blonde sister had told Ruby to go and make some friends while she was "lecturing" the other teen and while the girl wasn't keen on doing that she was even less keen on being near a pissed of Yang.

So now Ruby was looking through the crowd and trying to find someone to talk with the best way she knew how. By checking out their weapons. First was a ginger-haired boy with shiny grey armour which had a golden trim. A mace was idly strapped to his side as to show anyone that you don't want to mess with this. _"Nope." _Someone who's trying to intimidate people from the first get-go can't be a nice person.

The second one she got to see was the four-time champion of the Mistral arena and cover for the popular Pumpkin Peets cereal Pyrrha Nikos. She had long red hair tied in a ponytail, a brown corset, a black skirt, a red sash around her waist, bronze armour on her legs and arm, and two black long gloves on her arms. The champions weapon was apparently a spear which was sticking out of her round shield.

This person seemed interesting enough to get to know. Jet it was someone who was an actual celebrity. Meaning Ruby had a better chance of becoming a real huntress before starting a conversation with the person who was basically a prodigy. _"But wait." _She thought. _"I came to Beacon two years early. Doesn't that make me sorta special too?" _The girl planted her fist in her palm coming to a conclusion. _"That means we have something in common to talk. Well besides wanting to become huntresses, but of course we can talk about that as well." _With this reassuring information, Ruby Rose activated her semblance and literally speed-dashed towards the champion. Sadly for her, the trajectory of the girls boost was a bit too close to a certain pack of people dressed in white.

She felt bumping into someones shoulder and the next moment a rifle was bashed against her head and Rubys momentum stopped as she fell on the ground opposite of the guards who were now aiming at her. Thankfully the aura on her face absorbed the impact sparing the girl from getting a black eye, but now she was in a pretty unenviable position. Everyone was now looking at the scene while the military personnel from Atlas were still prepared to shoot even though the assailant as they thought at first now seemed to be only a little girl.

"I'm !" Ruby shakily said as she slowly got. "I wasn't looking where I was going and...and." She gave the guards puppy eyes. "P...please don't shoot."

The soldiers were still aiming at the young huntress in training however the nervous looks they gave each other clearly showed that they didn't quite know what to do. Atlassians were never known for their ability to handle bad situations they themselves had caused. Which however got a reaction from the other students.

"Ease up she is just a little girl!"

"Atlas is acting high and mighty again, go figures."

"There is no White Fang here so piss off and go back to that frozen rock you all call home."

Comments such as these were being said left and right as the young huntsmen and huntresses in training had created a circle around the incident and even though the crowd was more verbal than physical for now the tension was rising up and it didn't help that the guards were now aiming at the students themselves. One of them was saying something through his scroll, but other than that they showed no attempts to defuse the situation.

"For the love of…" Said a voice from within the white uniforms and one of the soldiers was pushed out of the way as a certain someone came through.

"Miss you can't…" Another guard tried to intervene only to be pushed away too.

"You imbeciles obviously can't do your jobs properly so in no way I'll let an angry mob rip me to shreds because of such incompetence.

The strangers voice was haughty. So much that Ruby didn't obviously expect nothing good coming her way. Sadly she was right.

The girl in front of her looked like an oversized porcelain doll with all of her beautifully delicate features. She also had a combat dress even though hers was white just like all of her clothes. Her hair was also white which Ruby already knew from seeing the older girls face a lot in the recent news. What the news didn't show was the arrogant expression and her eyes. The girl was shocked. Weiss Schnee had a pair of completely blood shoot blue eyes which even beat those her uncle Qrow had after the man was drunk two weeks in a row. They looked absolutely terrifying as so did the scar over her left eye. The young huntress in training had to disagree about what Yang said before about the Schnee heiress. She totally looked capable of killing someone.

* * *

For the record, Weiss considered herself a good person. Yes, she could be a bit more patient and understanding but despite those minor flaws, she was still a good human being. The young lady is saying this to justify herself for any of her actions that some might consider mean spirited or evil without addressing the obvious context that she has been in situations that have brought her patience near the breaking point. And some child bumping into Atlas military personnel who were obviously going to be jumpy due to recent events which, of course, resulted in getting hate from all students in the vicinity didn't exactly help.

The airship had finally landed on Beacon and the heiress with her guards exited the ship as fast as they could to avoid the awful sent. The faunus made a nasty remark about Schnees not bothering to carry their own stuff when he saw that soldiers were also handling the young ladies luggage. Weiss, of course, ignored the foul-mouthed spectre which marked a small victory since just like a child he shut up once realized that the adult won't be giving any attention for his antics.

"_You really like the sound of your own voice that much, don't you?"_

ANYWAY. Everything was pretty peaceful until someone startled the guards which resulted in this mess.

The Schnee heiress had freed herself from the grasp of those dimwitted morons and now was eye to eye with some child who surprisingly was afraid of her. It was a girl in a black combat dress with a red trim who also wore black stockings that went inside a pair of black boots with red laces. A silver buckle depicting a blooming rose was attached to her belt together with different types of dust rounds. She had black hair with red streaks and a pair of silver eyes which was a stark contrast to her colour scheme. Jet the most eye-catching thing about her (somewhere Yang made an approving nod) was the bright red cape which stood proudly on her shoulders.

"_Look." _Said the tormenter of the Schnees sanity. _"She's also wearing one of those toddler skirts."_

Weisses eyes narrowed from annoyance which the other girl could clearly see if the panicked look in her face was anything to go by.

"Em hi," Ruby interjected hoping that would defuse the stressful atmosphere.

"Aren't you a little too young to be attending Beacon?" The heiress asked concluding that the person in front of her was nothing more than a child.

"_That's rich coming from you."_

"_Shut it!"_

The girl didn't answer instead looking surprised which annoyed the young lady who's patience was already paper-thin.

"Well answer me!" Weiss commanded just like her sister used to do when she herself was hesitating.

"_Well, she sounds lovely, but I guess that is something you Schnees have in common." _The dry sarcasm in his voice obvious.

"_Still better than a bunch of bloodthirsty terrorists." _The heiress retorted.

"I… got to Beacon two years early." Answered Ruby nervously to the Schnees and the whole crowds surprise. She was still scared of the demon eyed girl who had a commanding aura around her.

"That...is actually a remarkable achievement." Said Weiss who was beginning to see something else in the girl beside a small child.

"_Oh, Gods, the Schnees getting interested. Run girl, run!"_

"_Will you cease to comment on every titbit. It is annoying."_

Adam just made a sinister chuckle. _"Since it's actually making me feel better. No."_

Weiss could only grind her teeth for the juvenile acts from which Adam Taurus now gained pleasure. Still, she exhaled and focused on the person who was alive.

"But." She said to the younger girl. "It doesn't mean that you can just run around bumping into people."

"I said I was sorry." The crimson cloaked girl exclaimed.

"Let me finish!" Weiss ordered with a stern voice and bloodlust that actually shocked even her. The crowd of students was frozen. And the fifteen-year-old made a quiet _"jeep" _sound and looked like she was about to start crying.

"What you did almost caused a conflict between my guards and the other students. And even though I admit that they acted poorly." A glare was sent at the soldiers which reminded them of a certain terrifying specialist. "It doesn't change the fact that your immaturity caused unnecessary conflict. Ses this?" She pulled one of the white suitcases white a black snowflake on out of the hands of one the guards and almost showed it in the other girls face. "It's full of high-grade dust. If you'd hit one of these the explosion could've easily harmed you and anyone else in close proximity."

At this point, the girl in red was facing the ground with a tearful glint in her silver eyes. Weiss decided that it was enough.

"So what do you say?"

"I'm sorry." At this point, Ruby sounded completely dejected. Gone was the girl who was overly excited to become a huntress.

"And?" The Schnee probed.

"I promise that I won't be a problem." Came an answer.

"_Oh, this just lovely. Go spit on her too. Maybe then daddy will buy you a new pony and say that he actually loves you."_

A vein popped on her forehead, but she kept herself calm. Still, an accidental outburst would be bad so she gave the harassed girl one final look and went away. Her guards quickly surrounded her and the crowd of people who before were angry now opened her a path without making a sound. On the other side of the wall of students, she saw the deputy headmistress Glinda Goodwitch standing and giving the heiress a surprised expression. The woman was called by one of her soldiers so she rushed towards the commotion only to stop when the girl who should have been in the most danger was handling the situation surprisingly well if a bit too extremely. The Schnee gave her short nod to who she answered the same way.

"Alright, students scatter. The general assembly will start after ten minutes and I will not allow any excuses for being late."

The mass did as it was told and so with it, everyone regained the ability to speak.

"Damn! That was rough."

"Now I know on whose bad side I don't want to get."

"Yea mess with Ice Queen and you'll get frostbite."

"Did you see her eyes? Bitch is a killer that's for sure."

"Gods, I really hope that I don't get stuck in the same team with her."

Meanwhile Ruby was standing with a broken expression in her eyes because everybody was avoiding the girl the Schnee picked on. Suddenly a voice got her back to reality.

"Dammit vomit boy what did you make me miss?"

Ruby Rose lifted her and saw her sister together with that guy who threw up. He looked a bit ruffed up, but not as badly as she expected. Yang easily saw her little sister.

"Yo Rubes what was the party about?"

Only when realizing how her sisters expression had changed did her usual cheery demeanour disappeared and was changed with worry.

"Ruby?"

The smaller girl quickly dashed and pressed her face against her older sisters chest. A few tears left her eyes which turned into quiet sobbing.

Saying that Yang Xialong was shocked was an understatement.

"Ruby, what happened?" The blonde asked in a quiet voice.

Her younger sister didn't answer which meant that it was something really bad. She only hoped that it wasn't a person. Yangs eyes became blood red. Because if it was she'll probably be convicted of murder.

"I'll ask what happened." It was vomit boy who shoved surprising compassion for someone who just got a few punches to the face.

She was surprised but she nodded and the other blond went to the nearest group. _"Maybe he wasn't that bad." _The teen thought. The older girl wrapped her arms around Rubies small flame and rested her chin atop the younger girls head. In situations like this Yang knew that the only thing she could do was to comfort her sister until she calmed down.

From a distance, a pair of amber eyes watched the two sisters with a tint of sympathy. The person to whom they belonged had been hiding in the crowd and saw everything. For a moment it contemplated the idea of helping the smaller huntress in training when she was lectured by that murderer, but it realized that it wasn't worth the risk. Besides it also wasn't that persons problem.

"_Still." _The eyes looked at the distance where the Schnee had gone.

"_Imagine the irony. Adam was killed by someone so similar to him."_

* * *

Weiss was adding Adam Taurus humming to the list of sounds which were less pleasant than listening to someone scratching a chalkboard. He started doing it shortly after the Schnee heiress had dissolved the stressful situation and even though the hums were a lot more pleasant than his juvenile attempts to insult her the way the ex-terrorist sounded so pleased doing it was what really grinded her gears.

The young lady had just entered the assembly hall while her guards were taking the heiress luggage away and then thankfully leaving. The walls and ceiling were grey, but they gave more of a feeling of being ancient instead of trying to absorb your personality as Atlas preferred. Many dark green banners hanged from the ceiling or were attached to the walls and support beams. They depicted two interlocking axes in a circle at whose base were two locks of grain. It was the symbol of the Kingdom of Vale which Beacon academy also used.

She stood together with the other students or precisely in the centre of an empty four-meter circle because nobody dared to come closer to the Schnee who was apparently also a murderer craving fresh blood. Of course, such alienation didn't slip Weiss past and certainly didn't for the man currently trapped in her skull.

Eventually, she couldn't handle the self-pleasing hums so the young lady snapped.

"_Alright, what's with the humming? And why do you sound so happy?"_

A chuckle erupted in her mind followed by his insufferable voice.

"_You know that before you destroyed any chances of ever having friends in this academy?"_

Weiss rolled her eyes to such a remark. It's obvious that a ruffian such as him wouldn't be able to see the positive effect of her actions.

"_Positive? Your kidding right?" _He asked in disbelief.

"_I'm not. I promptly scolded that child for her behaviour and showed everyone that I'm a person capable of handling difficult situations."_

"_You verbally attacked an innocent girl who did an honest mistake and made her an example in front of the others. Now everyone's going to know what happens when you anger Weiss Schnee and they will avoid you like an apathy swarm."_

"_That's not true…"_ Weiss tried to protest.

"_Do you really think that everyone would avoid you like this if I was wrong. Face it, Schnee. In the future the best-case scenario you'll have a bunch of lackeys who'll act like enforcers using your name to get what they want. And I couldn't be happier about it. _He ended with a sinister chuckle.

Weiss stood there feeling like her blood had turned into ice. Was he right? Did she really just mess up her opportunity of having a normal life? No. She didn't believe it. The man...no the thing inside her head had tried to hurt her on many different occasions. Nothing it says has any merit.

"_Believe what you want Schnee. Though do know that I will say "told you so" when you'll realize that I'm right as usual."_

She froze from the unbearable anger only to have a wicked thought popping in her head.

"_Just like you were right when you claimed that I couldn't possibly end your life."_

He didn't answer, jet Weiss could feel his anger. The young lady huffed in satisfaction. A victory vell earned.

After a few minutes, everyone went silent when Beacons headmaster Professor Ozpin came on the podest to give his speech. He was a grey-haired middle-aged man with a light complexion. The man wore an unbuttoned black suit which had a dark green west and lighter green shirt under it. A dark green cowl was tied around his neck with a purple cross-shaped pin in the centre of it. He balanced himself with his black cane which had a white handle with an opening that showed an inside full of gears which could mean that it might be a mecha-shift weapon. He also had shaded black spectacles that Weiss never saw him actually use.

Ozpin opened his mouth and told his speech.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge - to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Weiss didn't quite get it which infuriated the young lady since she always has been pretty quick when it came to understanding something. It didn't help that the damned spectre had figured it out easily.

"_Hm, it seems that all of the academies are not run by complete idiots as I thought. And no Schnee I won't tell what was the thing you obviously had to already figure out."_

She scoffed but kept her cool since this was the least insulting thing he said all day.

"_You can add ever till the end of time."_

Thankfully this was the end of the assembly and all the students were told that they will be spending their first night at the ballroom. Of course, Weiss was shocked for such treatment and expected from a prestige academy such as Beacon to at least prepare temporary lodgings for the students to say. At this point, she should have known better.

"_A roof over your head, a warm place to sleep and comfortable bedding. How horrible! Is there no justice left in this cruel world?" _He mocked with obvious venom in his voice.

"_I get it." _The Schnee heiress protested, feeling that she might have reached a point where the young lady was too tired to argue. _"I just expected something more from one of the great huntsmen academies."_

"_You know that Shade just drops their huntsmen candidates in the middle of the desert during the night and orders them to reach the academy before sunrise or they get expelled? Sometimes they don't bother picking up those who failed. So you really don't get to complain."_

Weiss wanted to add that it didn't count since everyone from Vacuo is pretty much insane, but after everything, she really lacked the energy to argue. So the heiress let him have this victory.

At this point, the Schnee just hopped to be free from any excitement until tomorrow. Sadly a certain blonde-haired trouble maker had just learned what happened to her sister. And she was really motivated to crack the someones skull open.

* * *

It was the evening and all of the students were preparing to have a good nights sleep to be at their best when tomorrow comes. Well, that is what Weiss planned to do. She found a suitable mattress with no one around only because all of her bedmates had scurried away like cockroaches the moment the young lady had put down her bearings. It was saddening especially since it seemed to please Adam who at this point had gotten more entertainment on her expense then he deserved.

After that, she went to have a shower and now was brushing her hair in front of a mirror after she had put own her nightgown which got another comment from to faunus of her having some phobia pants which was getting already old and…

The comb in her hair stopped as so did the heart of Weiss Schnee.

"_A..Adam?" _She stumbled in her speech which was uncharacteristic of her.

"_Yea?" _The bull faunus said feeling something bad.

The young lady pulled herself together in order to hear what she needed.

"_How exactly do you see?"_

The dreaded silence emerged as Adam realized where this is going.

"_Oh shit!"_

Something broke in her. She didn't know what it was but it probably had an important role since without it her thoughts spiralled into absolute chaos.

"_You want to tell me that it means that you saw and can see?" _The heiresses skin had turned from white to a shade of pink which only got redder by each second.

The man wished he could take a deep breath.

"_...regrettably yes." _

Crack. Cried the comb as it was crushed her hand. All the other female occupants quickly left the bathroom. Weiss was now holding her head in her hands and couldn't possibly believe that her current predicament had gotten worse. Not only that lecherous deviant was able to speak in her mind, thanks to which she was slowly going insane, but he was also able to see everything she does 24/7.

"_Listen I'm as uncomfortable as you are about this." _The faunus tried to defend himself.

"_Of course when has male felt bad while looking at naked womens body.!?" _The heiress said with crimson cheeks.

"_Listen. First, you are a Schnee. Second a human. Third I don't get hot and bothered over some twelve-year-old girl." _He answered downright disgusted.

"_I'M SEVENTEEN!"_

"_...No your not!"_

"_What the hell does...No." _She controlled herself. _"I will not go deeper into this subject. I just want to know if you can close your eyes while...I'm doing things which are no one should speak freely in public?"_

"_Sadly, no. I seem to share your sight meaning the only way for me to "not see" is for you to close your eyes."_

The Schnee did a few breaths that seemed to help her to calm down. What the spectre had told her was still useful information. It means that she should be in front of a mirror only when fully clothed and that during baths or showers it would be wiser to keep her eyes head level.

"_...or just learn to do it blindfolded."_

She ignored the idea but placed it in the back of her mind just in case.

After that debacle, Weiss finally exited the bathroom and went back to the ballroom. It was a mess. Students had made groups with their mattresses and were chatting away. Different types of music were battling each other see who was the loudest and most obnoxious. And it seemed that a bunch of young men who to her shock were shirtless had apparently made an impromptu wrestling arena out of some mattresses and were playfully fighting in order to attract female attention. Not that it worked on her. Though their efforts were flattering.

"_Ugh. End me." _The spectre said which helped to pull her back to reality.

The Schnee looked atthe direction of her matress which still was no mans land as the obnoxious ex-terrorist had called it. Weiss made a sad sigh and marched there only to accidentally bump into someone. She hit a large chest which would have been quite pleasing if it wouldn't be accompanied by an eye-burning cologne.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Said a checky mans voice which automatically killed the possibility of this being an honest accident.

The heiress pulled back to see a large young man with ginger hair, a masculine build and an overconfident expression. Thankfully he was wearing a white tea shirt and grey pants with black socks.

Weiss rolled her eyes. _"And you are?" _She asked knowing how this song and dance went.

He seemed surprised for a moment until he regained his composure.

"Cardin Winchester. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The other student said making a small bow with his head. It almost looked charming if she couldn't see the cold calculative stare he had.

"Weiss Schnee. Likewise." The young lady answered with a small bow. "So tell me, mister Winchester, for what reason did you bump into me?" She may have looked like she was smiling but her eyes were as cold as the surface of Mantle.

"Oh, I apologize for that." The ginger started to awkwardly rub the back of his head. He looked completely earnest, but Weiss knew it was a scam. This Cardin Winchester wasn't the first man who tried to get close to her for his personal benefit and he wouldn't be the last. Though she had to praise his acting skills. Definitely an upper-tier serpent.

"_I don't know if this should impress me or make feel sorry for you." _Commented Adam from within her mind.

She paid him no intention as usual by now.

Meanwhile, Cardin continued his charade. "The truth is wanted to speak to you the moment I saw you." He said embarrassed.

"_Here it goes." _2X

"I was truly inspired by your speech at the news."

The heiress froze as her entire world turned grey. Inside her head, she felt rising anger.

"Not everyone could so openly speak after such a gruesome incident. But you didn't falter instead showed those animals whose boss."

"_Hey, Schnee."_ Said a boiling pot of rage. _"Since your reputation is already down the drain how about you knee this bastard in the balls so he shuts up."_

"_Don't tempt me." _Answered Weiss completely dumbstruck.

"Of course I was still sceptical since it could have been staged to boost your families business. No offence." Cardin continued oblivious of the raging storm of emotions inside the Schnees head. "But after seeing you tear a new one in that kid who caused a scene all of my doubts were cleared."

A lot of people paid attention to this conversation especially those who had enhanced hearing, jet only one person knew how close the Schnee was to breaking down. Again everything she did had ended with catastrophic consequences. Was Weiss cursed? Did the gods hate her how much? She didn't know. The young lady did know however that crying would only make everything worse.

"Thank you, Mr Winchester, for such honesty. Jet I have to go to bed now. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day and wouldn't sleep deprivation to affect my result." The Schnee heiress said with a polite smile.

The young man politely nodded. "Then I wish you a good night miss Schnee and I thank you for listening." He turned around and headed for his bedding.

The smile faded as Weiss marched to her mattress. It was a long day and she was mentally exhausted. Even Adam didn't press the matter of him being right. There was no joy at attacking a defeated enemy. She slid into her sheats and fell asleep right before a red-eyed blond had the chance to chew her out.

"_It doesn't matter." _Thought Yang Xialong as she was playing cards with Ruby and surprisingly Vomit boy who had graduated to Onesie boy after she saw the blue pyjamas. _"I'll make her pay tomorrow."_

A pair of amber eyes also saw everything but didn't say a word. Their owner was still thinking things through.

* * *

**Ugh. I really wasn't a fan of this chapter. It felt like a chore to write plus a bit too melodramatic for my taste.**

**There were also the descriptions which I'm bad at and hate. If someone knows a method how to write good descriptions that I'd be happy if he could share it since I like to hone my craft.**

**Still, I fell like this chapter was something that was necessary for the story to move on.**

**Again comment if something needs to improve and enjoy.**

**P.S. I feel like I made Ruby into a crybaby so I would be happy to hear what people thought of her. **


	6. Chapter 6

Morning came faster than Weiss could ever have expected as she got up from her mattress. White noise filled the poor heiresses head as the young lady checked her scroll and was shocked realizing that she slept in and now had wasted thirty minutes. It was pretty understandable that after such an ordeal she'd need extra sleep, but for the Schnee heiress who had never in her life slept in or been late to anything this was completely unacceptable. Weiss could only blame Adam Taurus for this tardiness because the young lady was one hundred percent sure that without the spectres attempts to ruin her life she would have woken up at the exact time as usual. The Schnee also mentally prepared for the, at this point, obligatory childish retort from that fiend so she was surprised when the only thing the heiress heard was...nothing.

Absolute silence ruled in her mind as even the presence of the ex-terrorist had faded. Could he have disappeared? Weiss almost believed it until the more logical part of her mind brought her back to reality. _"No!" _She chastised her self. There was no way that grimm of a man would have just faded to oblivion after all that. No, the Schnee heiress knew that Adam had a stronger sense to exist than a monster, cockroach or any type of vermin that has ever disgraced the surface of Reamnent with its presence.

But still even after she obviously insulted it the man had not responded. Weiss was full of suspicion, but still, the young lady couldn't stop the spring in her movements as she got up collected her things and went to have a morning shower. Her lips almost curved into a smile and the emotions mirrored those the heiress had once she realized that she will attend Beacon.

Weiss went into the bathroom and stopped as she took notice of her reflection in the mirror. The Schnee heiress actually looked good. Her complexion was back and the bloodshot in booth eyes had disappeared leaving only a faint pink colour. Slowly she removed a strand that was stuck to her cheek and smiled. Maybe he was gone.

_Snicker_

And with this one sound all happiness turned sour.

"_Hahaha...your face….you looked so...haphay…haha...I can't." _Laughed the cause of all of the young ladies misery.

Weiss was pissed. She bit her teeth with so much force that they not only had a chance of breaking but probably also could implode in a black hole.

"_If that means that I won't have to listen to that vocal cheese grater you call a voice, go for it." _The man mocked still sounding awful darn jolly because of his prank.

The poor girl could only rest her face in both hands as all of the fatigue just rushed back like a wave. _"I hate you." _

"_And I you. Also good morning! So what does the future heiress of the tyrannical company have in-store today? Will, you emotionally scar another innocent girl? Or maybe you will kick some puppies or harass an elderly person? Common Schnee, I'm dying to know?" _

The happiness in its voice just made everything more insufferable. Weiss ignored the vile creature and only hoped that nothing else would attempt to make this day even worse.

Suddenly the bathrooms door was slammed open and someone came in and stopped behind her.

"Hey, Ice Bitch!" Said this someone.

"_Darn it!"_

And of course, that waste of aura had to open his jap.

"_So early and I'm already hearing so many pleasant things. So "Ice Bitch". _He heavily emphasized the two words. _"Can you be a dear and see who is this wonderful person?"_

With a heavy sigh, Weiss stood straight and turned around. But she only did it because the profanity spewing person would very likely get any more aggressive if she ignored them. The young lady **did not **do it because the red-haired degenerate ordered her to. Though even she knew it was complete utter rubbish.

"_And now I'm making excuses." _Weiss rolled her eyes. _"It's like I never left home."_

For starters, the rude one was a girl which was actually very pleasing because it meant the heiress didn't have to deal with a feminine sounding man who thaught that it will be okay to barge in the ladies bathroom. But everything else about said female took her off.

For starters, she was at least one head longer than Weiss with long golden blond hair and a really maturish beautiful look. The other potential huntress also had fair skin and a really toned muscular body that made said person look strong but not revolting. Weirdly enough the muscles somehow even added to her charm. What took the Schnee off, however, besides the two crimson suns that tried to turn her to ash, was the blonds clothes. The first thing that stood out was the grey sweatpants that would have turned the young lady off immediately from any man who dared to speak with her while wearing such cloth. So seeing those things on another female like her was blasphemy of the highest degree. The second piece of clothing that...offended her was an orange tank top which by the size of it was apparently a size too small since the shirt showed off her belly button and was hard-pressed against the other persons inappropriate amount of...eee...chest.

"_You jealous Schnee?"_

"_Zip it!" _

"_Also I don't see any bra straps." _Said the faunus.

"_Well, that's completely unacceptable…hey!" _The heiress exclaimed.

"_What!?" _

"_You can't go around ogling another womens chest you pervert. That is completely sexist and insulting."_

"_It's not like she's hiding it!" _Adam protested. _"Plus I'm more of a leg man myself."_

"_...what lunacy made you think that I needed to hear that?"_

"_Did it make you feel disgusted?" _

"_Extremely."_

_Then it was crucial for you to know."_

Weiss internally screamed at jet another of the loathsome spectres antics. Still, the fact was that the blond one was definitely someone that lived in a completely different world than her and which meant that she will be an absolute hurdle to communicate with.

"_I like her already."_

"_Oh, quit you!"_

The young lady smiled. It was a complete sham, but it was better than looking irritated which had become her new public face because of Adam.

"_Will, you also blame me when you'll hit your pinkie, Schnee?"_

"Good morning, how can I help you?" She said politely trying to ignore the voice in her head who'd already passed the point of insufferably irritating.

"_Oh, you flatter me."_

Case in point.

Somehow the blond seemed to look even madder than before.

"Do you remember the girl you bullied yesterday, eh bitchy?" Her voice was calm jet full of anger.

Weiss was shocked about this shoving of aggression. The only answer the heiress could pull out was a short nod.

"Well," the other girl continued. "I'm her sister."

That left the Schnee a bit dumbfounded since she couldn't see any similarities. She decided to bite the bullet.

"Ignoring the fact that there is no resemblance between the two of you whatsoever," Weiss said losing the smile and going into full official talk. "I presume that you are angry about what happened yesterday."

"You got that right." Continued the blond girl who seemed to get madder by each second.

"Well, I decline." Answered the young lady keeping her cool.

"_What?_/What?"

"I know what you'll say. You want me to apologize for scolding your _sister. _But I won't do that. Because I believe that she very much deserved it by causing a scene with her childish acts." Weiss explained smiling and regaining her moral high ground.

The other huntress in training blinked a few times, probably, trying to process what she just heard. Then the blond girl took a step until there were only a few centimetres between the booth of them. She leaned so that her face was in the Schnees head level.

"You sure about that." The blond asked with a smile which was full of malice.

Weiss meanwhile stood her ground as a person of her position should. All of her families teachings had just been thrown out of the window leaving the person the young lady forgot she was. Someone who'll not bend to anyones will.

Her own face moved closer until the distance between both of them was a matter of millimetres.

"As I'll ever be…..bimbo."

"_That's hot. You do know that you look like your about to reenact chapter twenty-three of "The girls of the meadow?"_

"_What…?"_

"_It's a book I read once. The story follows a group of young women who are coming to terms with their sexuality. It's a well-written story with some fantastically good character portrayers."_

"_I'm not…" _The heiress couldn't help, but to feel a slow blush creeping up her cheeks.

"_Oh cool your jets, Schnee. I'm just messing with you. Also, I'm going to enjoy watching as she kicks the living daylight out of you."_

Yang meanwhile completely ignorant of what was happening stood straight and had a small laugh. It was in no way a friendly one since her eyes were still crimson so it was more like the blond huntress had accumulated so much anger that she just couldn't keep inside and had to get it out in some form or another

"_She reminds me of someone." _Said Adam completely mortified.

That worried Weiss because of the way the man spoke. He sounded less like addressing a person more like talking about a freak accident or describing a horrible trauma.

But she never got to pry in deeper because her would-be assailant went from threatening to violent in a second and cracked her fist against the young ladies jaw. Weiss fell backwards as her head hit the sink and then she fell against the cold bathroom floor. And even though the Schnee heiresses aura did protect her from gaining any damage it did little against the pain that followed.

"_Shit." _Cursed the faunus. _"I felt that."_

Weiss tried to slowly get up, but the ringing in her head clearly didn't help. This person knew how to punch.

"You know I usually don't hit other girls." Said Yang cracking booth of her fists. "But you managed to speed text my buttons in such a manner that I wouldn't be able to live with my self if I didn't at least try to crack your face against the tiles."

"_B for bad puns." _Commented the deceased terrorist. _"But shitty jokes aside I'm entitled to help you since watching you suffer really isn't worth getting punched in the face for."_

"_Really!?" _The heiress sarcastically thought as she was forcefully pulled back to her feet to get another dose of punishment.

"_Really." _He answered completely ignoring the sarcasm. _"First things first. How good are you at hand to hand combat?"_

"_Eeee…" _Weiss thought as Yang went for another long wind up with her right hook.

"_Shit! Street brawl it is. Spit her in the eye!" _

"What!" She loudly exclaimed surprising the blond.

"_Do it!" _The man quickly ordered.

Just like yesterday, the young lady seemed to instinctively follow it only because she subconsciously knew it would work. Forgetting all shame Weiss spat into the huntresses red socket.

"You bitch!" Exclaimed Yang as the blond let the heiress go only to try to wipe the saliva out.

"_Good now punch her in the jaw."_

The Schnee did as she was told slamming her fist in the attackers face only for it to move a few centimetres to the left. The other girl clearly surprised touched her face.

"Wow!" She exclaimed. "You punch even shittier than Ruby. How in the world did you kill that terrorist?"

"_By rolling a d20 apparently," _commented said, terrorist.

"_Do we really have the time for this?"_

"_No. Also, change of plans. Run and inform an adult."_

The heiress bolted for the exit only to have the blond rush her into the wall and then hold her into it by pressing against her throat.

"Where the hell are you going?" Asked the brawler. "We're not done yet."

"Yes, you are." Said someone else.

Both girls looked sideways to see a redheaded beauty wearing a modest outfit consisting of simple red pants and a black tea shirt. Her hair though not as long as Yangs still covered her back and the look she gave booth girls was one a mother would give two disobedient children.

It seemed to work on the blond to some extent since her grip on the Schnees neck got looser. Weiss herself also felt stupified, but it was mostly because the girl, no the women standing in the doorframe was Pyrrha Nikos.

"_The cereal chick!?"_

"_Don't you dare insult such a legend of a person you cow!" _She thought with malice.

"_What the hell Schnee? I didn't even say anything that offensive."_

"_You had the nerve to address such a wonderful, renown and loved human being who might as well be a gift from The Brothers if not a divine being herself as...cereal girl." _The look in her eyes darkened.

"_Schnee you're scaring me. Stop it!"_

"_**How could you? I already thought of you being a mindless fiend but are you completely retarded or were you just lobotomized as a child?"**_

Adam didn't know who this new Weiss was, but he already knew that he wasn't a fan.

"_Okey I'm sorry….just please calm down."_

Thankfully for him, it seemed that she really did "stabilize" by the time the conversation restarted.

"Get lost! This is none of your business." Said Yang blissfully ignorant of the thousand-yard stare Weiss was giving her.

"It isn't." Pyrrha agreed. "But it doesn't mean that you can just attack another student."

"Listen here cereal!" The blond said cleary knowing to who she was talking to.

"_**Cereal..."**_

"_Stay calm!"_

"My sisters fist day at Beacon got ruined because of this bitch. So in no way, I'm going to just let it slide."

"I know. I heard about it and I regret not noticing it." The fighter said with actual sympathy and remorse as she put her hand on the other girls shoulder. "But attacking her like this will only get you in trouble and hamper your results in the initiation because of the aura you'll have wasted on her. I'm not saying that you shouldn't be angry. But I believe that your sister deserves more of your attention than her." She pointed towards Weiss who was flabbergasted.

That seemed to be the final nail in the coffin for Yang who let go of the Schnee only to give her one final look of contempt before heading for the door. She stopped though at the entrance.

"Thanks, cereal!" The blond said giving Pyrrha a toothy grin.

"It was nothing." Said the champion with a gentle smile. "And you can call me Pyrrha. I'm not a big fan of "Pumpkin Peeth."

Yang chuckled. "Sure thing Pyr. Good luck at the initiation!" The blond said as she went through the door. A few seconds passed before her head reappeared. "And the name is Yang by the way." And then she disappeared.

The smile on the fighters face faded as the Pyrrha turned around to look at the person she had "saved." The Schnee was dusting herself off. A meagre attempt to leave a positive impression.

"Thank you miss Nikos!" The young lady said. "I dread to imagine what would have happened if you wouldn't have come to my rescue."

"Oh, I didn't do it for you," Pyrrha said before Weiss had a chance to say anything else. "I just didn't want that poor girl to waste her time on someone like yourself."

The heiress was in frozen shock while Adam was having a small victory dance.

"You know I used to always give your family the benefit of the doubt. I lived in Argus which the SDC helped to build in which was full of faunus who were well treated."

This got a small eye roll from the faunus.

"I even didn't buy what you said after the attack because I told my self that it couldn't be true." The Mistral Champion looked pained and conflicted like she was about to do something she didn't like. "I wanted to meet you to offer my condolences about what you had to experience on your way to Beacon. But hearing about what you did yesterday and seeing the way acted against Yang. I've realized that instead, I should apologize to the faunus for being too oblivious to see their suffering." Her expression wasn't pretty but it was proud and majestic. The essence of Pyrrha Nikos.

"For you, I have only one thing to say. You are despicable and shameless." With that, she turned around not expecting an answer, her hair flowing like a red cloak and left the bathroom.

Weiss just stood there looking at the ground subconsciously deciding that the white tiles are really interesting and are in absolute need of her attention. Sadly for her, not everyone was in that specific mindset.

"_S for superb. Damn it, Schnee, you really were right about me disrespecting Nikos by addressing her as "cereal girl". She may be the best thing Mistral has ever produced. I'm definitely a fan now. Also, how does it feel to be wrong as usual?"_

The Schnee didn't say anything jet noise she made indicated that it wasn't do to shock.

Adam listened closely before saying. _"Schnee….are you...crying?"_

She shook her head. The fact that she didn't say anything spoke volumes.

The man didn't say anything or more precisely couldn't. He was her enemy, not her ally and jet what kind of man could do nothing while a girl was weeping. A heartless one that's for sure. Which he wasn't despite what the world thought.

"_Let me guess." _He said. _"You were a fan of this Nikos…"_

Weiss flung her hair back and looked in the mirror. Her face was reddish and two small lines of tears went over each cheek. She rubbed them off and gave her reflection or more precisely the creature in her mind a look of disgust.

"I am." The Schnee said out loud. The young lady didn't care if someone would walk in see her talking to her reflection. At this point, she was too tired to give damn. "And I bet you are laughing your ass off. So how about I make you feel even better and admit. You were right. Happy now?"

"_Leave it to you to take away all of the enjoyment I could have from rubbing it in."_

Weiss rolled her eyes at the remark. Of course, he would say that.

"_Well since we have decided to admit our faults I probably should congratulate you for actually killing me."_

The young lady couldn't deadpan harder if she tried. "What's the catch?"

"_I'm being honest here." _He said actually offended. _"Even though it was a complete fluke, you still did kill me and I'd be a disgrace of a warrior if I couldn't admit it. So congratulations Schnee!"_

The heiress just blinked. "Seriously who are you and what did you do to the deranged maniac who was here just a moment ago?"

"_Oh don't worry despite this complement is still think your personality variates from a burning septic tank to a monkey playing with its own shit. Besides even if you fixed your garbage personality you'd still be a Schnee which is the same as being the embodiment of all evil. So I'll still attempt to make your life as hard and miserable as possible."_

"_And there it is." _She thought surprisingly with a smile on her face. How this managed to improve her mood was a mystery. Maybe because despite all of the changes in her life Adam Taurus will stay the same as the juvenile nuisance without any redeeming qualities.

"_Common stop it. You're making this weird."_

Weiss shook her head. Case in point.

"_Anyhow." _The young lady went back to converse in thoughts. _"I'll be having a shower so keep the lecherous thoughts to absolute zero."_

The faunus answer was to make a sound in her head as if someone would be attempting to dry heave.

* * *

**Chapter six….not joining the graveyard of discontinued stories just jet.**

**In all seriousness, I think the hardest part of writing, whatever it's a fic or an original story, despite not fucking up the grammar,(Dear God how was able to misspell the word "white" so many times (T_T)) is to actually keep writing the damn thing. If someone knows how to deal with this I'll name my firstborn in your name good sir or madam. **

**Also, write a review if something needs improving.**

**Also, also. Enjoy. XD **


	7. Chapter 7

"_So what's the plan, Schnee?" _Adam said after the outright traumatic experience of watching the girl wash. You'd think that living in a rich household would mean that she'd have enough nutrients to, you know, grow! But maybe the albino dwarf thought that eating properly is for plebs or that by having the constitution of a twelve-year-old would save her from being married off to some middle-aged creep by daddy. If that really was the plan that Adam can regretfully inform that it had a high chance of succeeding. Jackass Schnee will have to pull a sweat to make this manikin look enticing. Except if somebody is interested in twelve-year-olds. In that case, Brothers help you, Schnee.

"_About what?" _Asked said manikin oblivious about the thoughts he had.

Apparently, while he could perfectly hear what was happening in her head the high pitch scream was oblivious to his own thoughts. The faunus would smile if he could. A master of her own body and mind, and yet he was capable of hiding his secrets while all of hers were for him to see. Oh, the irony!

"_About the initiation. What's your battle plan?" _Adam quickly said before she became too suspicious.

Even though the girl was incapable of reading his mind the Schnee could still perfectly sense his emotions. And despite her many shortcomings, the heiress was incredibly sharp and had shown warranted suspicion when he was shown to be too happy or mad.

"_To win obviously. What else would I do." _ The child said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

But damn those were some shortcomings.

Currently, both of them were in the Beacon dining hall. It wasn't too extravagant or gaudy which Adam could appreciate. Yea, the walls were still castle grey and the place was really big, but the tables had a soft brown colour and together with the aroma of various foods and the sound of cheerful chatter it was...quite cosy actually. When Adam had begun his campaign in Vale he had obviously studied various aspects of the great kingdom including its history. Apparently, this academy used to be the residence of many of the kings and queens of Vale until the last ruler had turned it into Beacon academy before he abolished the monarchy. The White Fang terrorist remembered how it infuriated him. Not the abolishing of the loyal cast. That he could get behind, but the fact that a bunch of children get to live in a freaking castle while the government funds all of their needs. Privileged leaches, the faunus thought. But now seeing it with his very own eyes he had to disagree. The bathrooms were simple, everybody had to sleep together on their first day and the dining area wasn't extravagant. Well, of course, they still lived in a castle, but there wasn't much one could do to make it look less imposing. But the fact was that Beacon was somehow warming up to him.

And with that out of the way, he had a Schnee to bother.

"_The possible result cannot be your plan. A true warrior always has a plan even when he is unsure of the outcome." _Adam said giving the Schnee some invaluable sage wisdom she should without a doubt appreciate and follow. Sadly the future leader of the SDC showed her companies long time tradition of ignoring good advice.

"_Why should I trouble my self with a plan if I don't know what'll happen. It's better to think of something when I'll see what am I dealing with." _The heiress replied as she ate another piece of her omelette.

The faunus winced. There was something inherently disgusting in watching someone else eat from their own viewpoint. And speaking of disgusting a heavily armoured piece of racism was heading in their direction to undoubtedly make him wish he still had a pair of functioning strangling hands.

"_I hope you haven't relaxed too much since your chat with the girls?" _Adam said to get the girl to notice their upcoming problem.

"_Wha…" _The Schnee started before realising what was he talking about. The faunus could feel how much she tensed up the moment Cardin appeared in her field of vision.

"Good morning miss Schnee!" Winchester said while holding his breakfast tray with a smile so fake that the deceased terrorist wanted to do nothing else except to break his teeth and by the displeasure that was swirling around the girls head she felt the same. "Can I join you?" The human pointed to the seat across the heiress in the table that for obvious reasons was completely empty besides them.

"_Decline." _The faunus gave another piece of his sage wisdom.

"Of course and good morning to you too Mr Winchester." Why did he even bother?

The ginger sat down with his tray and Adam wanted to gag when he saw the carb-fest this piece of muscle called breakfast. The girl had decided to go for a coffee, an omelette and some yoghurt as her morning meal what he thought was adequate. But the human male had taken a massive mountain of egg, sausages and Brothers know what else Cardin was subjecting himself to. No wonder he was so bulky. Honestly, the faunus was surprised that the boy wasn't fat.

She thought something similar. But The Schnee had guessed that Winchester definitely spends an absurd amount of time in the gym and is probably physically strong.

"_Yea, but he is definitely as slow as an ursa with only one functional leg. _The faunus pointed out.

"So how did you sleep?" The ginger-haired racist asked thankfully after swallowing his food.

"Oh, it was quite nice." The girl said with the same polite smile while wishing the other human would just leave.

"_You can always threaten to launch a fork in his socket he if won't go away." _Adam tried to be helpful.

The child was shocked, to say the least, and of course, she called him a complete utter brute before asking why would one attempt such a crude threat.

"_Well everybody already thinks that you are horrifying which means that you can get away with pretty much anything since no is going to think that it is out off character for you." _He simply stated the obvious.

The girl said that now she at least knows how The White Fang operates, before dismissing his plan by calling it barbaric.

"_Than enjoy having to deal with the beringel dressed as a man. Just, please don't let him pressure you into going out on a date. Even though you lack any feminine charm you can still do better." _He mocked knowing that it will get an entertaining reaction.

"_And what does an uncultured swine like yourself know about feminine charm?" _The Schnee was fuming which made him chuckle. Gods it was easy. But apparently she wasn't done just yet.

"_I'll show you how I'll handle this situation my way."_

Gods how he missed to eye roll. _"Of course because the last time you tried to do it "your way" everything ended so peachy."_

"_I have decided to follow your example and admit that I acted wrongly to a certain extent. But it doesn't mean that I'll stop trying to deal with my problems by using my own power."_

The warrior actually had to admit that she was leaving something similar to good impression on him. The girl wasn't above realising her own mistakes and it didn't stop her from trying to deal with her own issues.

"_Plus…" _The heiresses thoughts turned sinister much to his surprise. _"What I have planned will be much more satisfying."_

"_Oh do show." _

Cardin meanwhile was completely oblivious to what was happening in the deranged girls mind and was talking about what could be the nature of the initiation. For his credit, the ginger was acting politely, but the keyword was 'acting' since he had already shown himself to be a racist scumbag.

"What do you think?"The scumbag asked in a vain attempt of actually showing interest in another persons opinion.

"Well, I think Cardin that you are highly overestimating your power of deception," Weiss answered with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned her with an obvious tint of confusion.

"Oh don't play coy with me, Mr Winchester. You wouldn't be the first one who has tried to get close with me for an ulterior motive. Or..." She made a fake gasping noise while holding her mouth with her palm. "You thought that I couldn't notice? How ridiculous!" At this point, Cardin looked like he was caught kicking a ball through the kitchens window by his dad. Some of the other students had started paying attention to something that most likely will end up as a hilarious show hosted by Frosty the Ice Bitch.

Unintentaly Cardin had decided to prolong his suffering. "Weiss listen...I know it looks bad but I that I would never…"

"_He looks like he was caught cheating on his girlfriend." _The faunus laughed. _"But okay Schnee I think he deserves a mercy kill now." _

"Don't even attempt to slither free." The girl commanded. "The only reason I didn't tell you what is my opinion of such worms like yourselfyesterday was because I was tired and I didn't intend to cause another scene." She finished her coffee and planted the cup down with a hearty 'clang'. "If I ever see you come near me I'll show what I do with people I deem to bothersome to tolerate." The look in her eyes was ferocious and it didn't even need the blood in them to seem murderous. Cardin was pale as a sheet and only the closest students knew why.

Deciding that was enough the Schnee heiress took her own tray and walked off.

"_A for adequate." _The faunus commented. _"But aren't you afraid that your reputation isn't going to plummet harder for such a stunt?"_

Weiss snickered which scared of a few other bystanders in her way. _"I didn't have the brain cells to waste by trying to play nice plus didn't say anythinmg that bad. _Her expression turned sad._ I allready know how everybody sees me, but I'll do my best to become the Weiss Schnee I want to be instead of the one the world sees at this moment."_

"_And how to do you plan to do such a thing." _He asked dryly.

"_By proving that I'm ready to change and be good again and again. Because I can always improve while I'm alive." _The Schnee disposed of her dishes and headed towards the lockers.

The terrorist had to admit that maybe he was impressed.

Both of them eventually found their way to Beacons locker room where _Myrtenastel _was held together with the rest of the young huntsmen weapons. As the girl opened her locker revealing the rapier Adam couldn't help but to almost gasp. Unfortunately, his frienemy took notice.

"_What's wrong?" _The Schnee asked with worry.

Adam made a dry laugh. _"Nothing...just seeing the weapon that killed you with your own eyes is kind of surreal."_

The child slowly picked up said weapon. The hand holding the blade trembled as memories of the ordeal surfaced in the girls mind. For a second. A short moment that anyone besides him would let slip by she felt remorse until the she buried it beneath her composure and attached _Myrtenastel _to her hip. The faunus appreciated it. He didn't need any pity and showing remorse of killing him would be the same as having his grave desecrated. The thing **Blake **never understood was that he was a warrior by soul and that gave him a completely different code of ethics than most people had.

Sadly it seemed that the few seconds of shock the heiress showed was seen by some and while most understood that it wasn't their problem and ignored her someone actually responded in a sympathetic way.

"Hey...e...are you okay?" Asked this someone and poked the girls shoulder. She responded as Adam expected at this point by quickly turning around planting the tip of her blade against the strangers throat. Said stranger was a medium built blue-eyed blond who wore a black short-sleeved hoodie with simple chest armour over it, blue jeans and pair of black sneakers. He also had a pair of brown gloves and elbow guards. A simple looking sword rested in a white sheet which was attached to one of the two brown belts around his hips.

"_F for functional," _Adam said uninmpressed after he checked the boys equipment.

"Wow sorry." The teen exclaimed as he rose booth arms to his shoulder level. "Not planning to do anything bad here. So there's no need to you know." He pointed at the sharp end touching his neck.

The girl withdrew her rapier though she didn't apologise which Adam thought was quite hilarious after her big announcement of becoming a better person, though he couldn't blame her knowing that he might as well be another one of the things the God of Darkness has created with the sole purpose of spreading more suffering to the Schnees already quite miserable existence.

"_Hey, Schnee!" _He said with childlike glee.

"_What?" _The dread in her thoughts just made him happier.

"_On how much you want to bet that I'll enjoy this encounter?"_

The humans thought were filled with annoyance as she pitifully tried to ignore the possibility of it being true. "What do you want?" The girl asked with the needed amount of harshness so the blond would know that any type of funny business would be detrimental to his health.

"Oh going s-straight to the point. Okay. Ehm…" The teen nervously jittered which got an eye roll from both him and the heiress. "Are you okay?" He finally said.

The following silence was deafening. The girl questioned the seriousness of the blond boy while he himself waited for the punchline for this very bizarre knock-knock joke.

"I mean you looked at your weapon like it had killed your family or something." The human continued blissfully unaware of what was transpiring.

"You do know who I am, right?" The Schnee asked slowly with a surprised expression.

The boy widened his eyes for a brief second before lowering them. "Yea…" He said. "I got the memo. Sorry for bothering you." The teen turned around and attempted to leave before the heiress stopped the boy.

"Wait!" She exclaimed and grabbed the boy by his hand. He turned around and made a look that was as surprised as Adams if he still had a face. "You're not bothering me."

"_Gods no…"_

The blond actually smiled as he turned back around. "I'm glad to know."

"_No, no, no, no!"_

"S-so..am…" He scratched his head. "I'm also kind of mad about how you scolded Ruby." The teen said giving the faunus a sliver of hope. "But I wanted to express my sympathy for the attack. I know that it isn't much, but I don't think you're a bad person."

"_And you are not supposed to be nice to her!" _The man exclaimed in obvious dread feeling the smugness overtaking her mind.

"And how do you know that?" The girl asked cheekily.

"_Oh please stop it. This already sounds like a scene from a bargain bin romance novel in the one lien store!"_

He looked at her with his blue eyes and the Schnee caught herself thinking how honest they were.

The faunus caught himself thinking that he'd rather reread all the mistralian graphic novels the man swore to never ever remember than be here. Even the ones with tentacles!

"Well, a bad person would've enjoyed themselves after yesterday but you didn't." His smile never faltered. "Listen I won't pry why you thought it was necessary. I just hope that you'll be able to settle any bad blood that exists between you and Yang, and Ruby. They're very nice even though they come with their own set of issues." The blond made an awkward laugh and scratched the back of his neck.

It was barely visible but the Schnee was smiling. And Adam thought that he'll never have the displeasure of forming that particular sentence in his head. Anyhow he was hoping this was the moment when Remnant shall spare him of further suffering and the boy, who was steadily gaining a place in the list of people the faunus preffered to maim, would leave. Well, sadly goodwill had just dried out.

"Thank you!" The heiress said with actual happiness in her voice. "I needed to hear that."

"Well, an Arc is always happy to oblige." He **winked**. "Especially to charming lady such as yourself."

"_F for fail." _He rated with barely controlled disdain.

The girl meanwhile thought that it sounded sweet even if a little cheesy.

"_You can say that again…_

"I never got your name." The heiress said recalling something about the name "Arc."

"Oh sorry, I forgot. The name is Jaune Arc sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies...love it?" He finished wincing probably figuring out how lame it definitely sounded.

The girl started to laugh. Adam really couldn't blame her, could he?

"Sorry!" She exclaimed mid-laugh. "It's just I never thought I'll get to have a somewhat normal conversation after all that." The Schnee explained as she wiped a tear out off her eye. "Thank you, Jaune!" Three simple words, jet filled with so much warmness. The man was pretty sure that he was already in hell.

The boy blushed. Gods the faunus despised teenagers. "Wel, I have to go now." He said while pointing to a pair of surprised someones. "Good luck at the initiation."

"Good luck to you too Jaune." She said **smiling. **

The blond teen gave a short nod and went away, but not before the heiress made him turn around a second time.

"And I think some of them do love it." The girl said loud enough for the boy to hear.

He turned around looking confused before figuring out what was she talking about. A blush crept on his stupid face and Adam wouldn't want anything else except to wake up and realise that all of this was just a horrible horrible dream. He'd even be prepared to leave the White Fang.

Thankfully Arc awkwardly left.

"_You just made an enemy you can't afford have Jaune Arc." _He whispered menacingly. _"And I promise that you'll get what's coming to you."_

The girl was obviously happy about his misery if her state of mind was anything to go by.

"_So I guess beat you at your own bet ha." _The Schnee stated in an extremely insufferable way.

"_Enjoy yourself while you still can. Just remember that everyone in Beacon still despises you." _He'll admit that it sounded kind of pathetic but Adam was in an emotionally compromised state.

The girl just laughed and started heading towards Beacon cliff where apparently the initiation would begin. After a short while, they arrived at the aforementioned cliff where both he and the Schnee got a clear view of the Emerald Forest. The child was instructed to stand on a white square-shaped platform that earned some attention from the man especially because everyone was standing on an identical one as well. It took some minutes for all of the others to gather but soon they were all ready for whatever was awaiting them and Profesor Ozpin entered the scene holding his cup.

"Good morning everyone!" He greeted and took a sip. "I hope all of you had a good nights sleep and a nutritious breakfast because frankly, you all going to need it." The headmaster had a short chuckle probably knowing what fate awaited his students. "Today you'll find your partners for all of your time here in Beacon Academy as well as your teams. And I'm serious when I mean 'find'." The huntsmen waited for the worlds to sink and create the expected confusion before he continued. "The first person you make 'eye contact in the forest' shall become your partner." This caused some uproar.

The Schnee looked like she was about to hyperventilate and gave a short look at Jaune oblivious that the boy who had an uneasy smile had the same look given to him by Adams new personal fave from Mistral Pyrrha the Schnee breaker.

"After you gain your teammate you will have to work together to reach the temple at the end of the forest and retrieve one of the artefacts from it." Ozpin pointed with his cane towards where the temple should be to give everyone some sense of direction. "But be wary the woods are full with the creatures of grim. Younglings, but still terribly dangerous for those who are not wary. Any questions?"

Jaune raised his hand. "From where do we enter the forest?"

"From this here cliffside. We're going to activate the launch pads after a few minutes. So until then think of a viable landing strategy."

That seemed to get everyone rilled up. Some wanted to complain, the Schnee included while others like the blond girl who was eerily similar to a certain other female Adam swore to never run into looked excited.

"Do we get parachutes!?" Arc exclaimed looking rather terrified much to Adams delight.

Ozpin took another sip. "No."

LAUNCH

And with that Arc went airborne and headed towards the woods. The Schnee was shocked while the faunus wished whatever horrible monster the oaf stumbles upon will take its sweet time brutalizing him before eventually snapping his neck.

"Sir, did you just launch a student out of turn because you didn't like him?" Asked a slightly angered Pyrrha Nikos.

The headmaster looked completely nonchalant and allowed the launchpad to do the talking.

LAUNCH

And there she went.

"Does anyone else have some more comp...questions?" The headmaster asked the remaining students who collectively shook their heads. "Good."

"_Hey, this looks fun. Launch the Schnee next!" _Adam said in a very energetic tone.

"_Oh don't be ridiculous you dolt he would never do thaaaaa…" _The heiress was interrupted as the square beneath her feet shoot the girl in the air and towards the Emerald forest.

Ozpin raised his cup like he would be making a toast and then focused towards his 'normal' students. What! Like he didn't know!

* * *

_**Breaks through wall. **_**I'M BACK.**

**Anyway. This chapter I tried to write everything from Adams perspective since before he felt more like a secondary character than a main one. It was actually quite hard to do it mostly because his perception of the world is different than that of Weiss.**

**Another thing I still had trouble to do was writting Ozpin. Dude just doesn't click well with me.**

**Anyhow. I would like to thank **_**hirshja **_**for the very in dept review. Gave me a lot of food for thought and who knows maybee it even somehow influenced how this chapter turned out.**

**Continuing on the line of thanking people. Thank you all for the favs and follows. It really motivates me to write seing that people are interesed in how the story goess.**

**So without further ado. Review. I don't care if its criticism. For me its just another form of flattery. And write what you all liked and what could be improved.**

**Stay toasty! **


	8. The Initiation: Part one

"_Well, at least the landing wasn't that bad." _Jaune Arc thought while holding himself on the branches of one of the Emerald Forests many trees. His hair was full of little green leaves while his body was aching due to the impact it received when the teen hit the tree line plus the blonds left shoulder hurt mostly because Jaune used his left hand to grab the nearest branch so he wouldn't hit the ground. Brothers thanks the teenager managed to activate his aura or else he might be dead.

The young Arc slowly climbed down the branches trying not to put much pressure on his aching hand. The teen couldn't understand why wasn't his aura getting rid of the pain, but maybe the damage was really severe and it needed extra time to patch him up. It was a reminder that the Beacon's initiation was meant for real hunter candidates and not a fake like him. Also Jaune should've known better than to show negativity in a grimm infested territory.

At the moment the blond teen got down he could hear growling and shifting in the bushes as four human-sized inky black werewolves covered in bone plates jumped out and went straight for him. Jaune barely dodged the attack and went for his sword only to cringe in pain when he needed to hold on the shield/sheath with his left hand to pull the sword out with his right. This was bad. His shield hand was too damaged to be usable and even though the opponents were mere beowolfs, Clearly younglings by the fact that the bone armor on their bodies was uneven in many places, he was too used to relying on his shield without which the Arc felt naked and unprotected.

Sensing the negativity their prey gave out the first grimm lunged at the teen and made an awkward swipe with its claw which the teenager ungracefully dodged. Another came from the right side as different beowolf tried to pound him in the ground with both claws. Jaune sidestepped the attack and ducked as the third beast attempted to rip his face off with jet another sloppy claw swipe. The fourth monster charged at the human but greatly miscalculated the space its brethren had between each other and crashed into them instead of the preferred target. The three beowolves fell on their stomachs and almost squished Jaune who had to dodge roll backward to avoid such a fate.

He couldn't lose. Not to such weak grimm. The young Arc got up and readied himself as the three beowolves slowly got up. He'll prove that he is worthy. The first one to attack was the grimm that didn't fall down. It attempted to grab its prey by both shoulders and then to sink its teeth into the blond's face. The teen avoided the claws by coming closer to the creature instead. He went in between its extended arms and stabbed c_rocoa mors_ blade in the beasts throat. The beowolf made a gurgling noise as the sword went through its neck. Jaune pushed the dying grimm on its back to see that the tree beowolves were all back on their feet and ready to keep fighting. The closest one attacked with another swipe which the Arc deflected with the blunt of his blade and pushed it sideways and then counterattacked with a wide cleave that managed to decapitate the creature. Its body quickly evaporated leaving only a few specs of black dust in the air and on the young huntsman's sword.

But that definitely wasn't the end because a third beast attacked from his left probably figuring out that it was his weak spot. The blond felt as the teeth of the monster clashed against his aura protected skin as it tore in his arm and yanked the teen towards itself. Jaunes reply to this was to stab his sword in the right side of its neck until it let go of his hand and then he finished the job slicing open the monster's throat which killed it. The last beowolf used this opportunity to jump on the human pinning him on the ground and then biting him in the shoulder.

Jaune screamed actually feeling pain despite his aura. The grimm thankfully hadn't pressed itself against his arms giving him free rein to use them, so he did. He pressed his hurting hand against the monsters neck forcing its body to move higher above himself. The teen could hear and see the beowolf clanking its teeth and he felt the beasts weirdly cold breath on his face. While he still could the young Arc stabbed the monster in the chest with his sword and then waited for what felt like hours until the body above his went limp and then evaporated.

He lied there honestly not wanting to get up. His breathing was erratic and the blonds left hand hurt even more after that stunt though he could at least now pinpoint that the pain mostly came from the shoulder area. But Jaune knew that he couldn't lie there forever. The blond was still teammate less plus the forest was probably festering with grimm who would like to do nothing more than to tear the sleeping teen into ribbons. Arc got up. Slowly, while feeling pain, but he got up and that's what counted. The huntsman in training turned towards where the relics should be only for a big paw to slam in his chest out of nowhere and launch the boy a few meters away.

The air was literary slammed out of his lungs and the teen almost deactivated his aura. He gasped in surprise which quickly turned into one of shock once he saw what was in front of him. It was a big shadowy bear that only seemed to have the occasional bone armor plate on its giant body except for an uneven white helmet with red markings on the upper part of its head. Two amber eyes burned in a horrifying light as the monster watched Jaune and slowly jet steadily came closer.

The blond teen was in a high panic. It was an ursa. He'd only heard about them from stories. They were lesser grimm just like beowolves but obviously much stronger. The young Arc thought them to be big and slow, but nobody had told him that they were so sneaky that you couldn't even hear them. But now looking back all the stories revolving ursa were when they managed to ambush someone. _"Stupid!" _Jaune scolded himself. He should've realized it.

The Arc forced himself up and then felt like all the blood had left his face. His sword was next to it. The ursa despite being a youngling was apparently more cautious than the others so it only moved a few centimeters a minute, but it was only a matter of time before it gets close enough to strike. He'll just have to use his shield. With a shaky hand, the blond grabbed the white sheet at his side and deployed it into a heather shield with the arc symbol on it - two golden crescent moons.

The beast seemed to stop when it saw him deploy said shield which was the perfect opportunity to attack only he only continued to stand. Jaunes legs, no his entire body seemed to not be following orders anymore. _"Move!" _He commanded himself in vain as the grimm seemed to realize that whatever it was it couldn't harm it and continued its terrifyingly slow approach.

"_Is this how it is going to end?" _He asked and did the one thing no warrior should ever do in combat. The teen closed his eyes. _"In the end, it seems dad was right. I'm just not huntsmen material."_ The blond contemplated what he thought would be his last thoughts alive.

Apparently fate had other plans in mind. A red blur past the air as something hit the ursas head where the armor was the thinnest and the black beast fell on the ground without making even a whimper. Jaune reopened his eyes. The bear grimm was lying there and was already dissolving into oblivion. A few seconds passed and nothing was left of it. He took a few steps where the beast used to be and by painfully crouching picked up what killed it. The object was a medium-sized reddish-bronze spear which by the complexity of it was definitely a mecha shift weapon.

"I think that's mine." Said someone too close for his comfort.

With a scream, he quickly turned and pointed the spear end at that someone.

It was a red-haired green-eyed girl who by the looks of it was politely trying to not laugh out loud.

"I commend you for your quick reflexes though I think you're holding _m__ilo _a bit incorrectly." She said pointed out to the weapon which Jaune was holding in such a way that it looked like he's trying to impale himself with the blunt end of it.

"Oh sorry. Here you go." Jaune quickly apologized and gave back the girl her weapon.

The young champion took back the riffle spear and attached it to her back. The blond had a feeling that he had seen her somewhere before. Then he remembered that Yang and Ruby were gushing about her this morning at breakfast like she was some pretty big deal, though the elder sister did call her cereal girl which was weird. But now that he thought about it the young Arc felt like had seen her on a Pumpkin Peetes cereal box one time.

"So I guess this means that we're partners. I'm Pyrrha." The redhead introduced herself and offered him a gentle smile and a handshake.

"Oh, yea I guess. I'm Jaune." He shook her hand winced when the extra movement his body made moved his left arm a bit.

I didn't go unnoticed to Pyrrha.

"Oh, Brothers are you hurt? Did that ursa hurt you?" Pyrrha asked with honest concern.

"No, it didn't. I just think that I botched my landing strategy." He said embarrassed mostly because it was obvious that the other young huntress had no problem with hers.

"Let me see!" Without hesitation, she started to inspect his hurting limb. It made Jaune blush for many reasons he'd better keep to himself.

"Where does it hurt?" The champion finally asked when she couldn't any obvious damage.

"Around my shoulder part." Answered the blond who had a sneaking suspicion that he won't like where this will go.

"Hm." Pyrrha made a sound as she was cupping her chin. "I got an idea." The redhead announced. "Jaune I'll need you to deactivate your aura."

The teen wanted to protest, but since she was obviously more competent than him, the blond decided to comply. With an obvious lag that anyone could see as a sign of a badly trained aura it disappeared. Without further ado, the girl grabbed his arm and Jaune felt a strange sensation heading up said limb.

"What the…" He exclaimed.

"It's called aura reading," Pyrrha said with a proud smile. "I'm sending my aura through your arm and it's sending me back information about any little detail of your buildup from which I'll be able to tell what's the problem."

Jaune was perplexed that you could do something like that with aura. He also felt overwhelmed. _"How big is the difference between me and everybody else?" _The blond asked himself. _"Can I reasonably even hope to catch on?"_

"And I found your problem." The girl informed him oblivious of the inner turmoil that was plaguing the blond. "Your shoulders dislocated. I'll need for you to take your top off so I can push it back where it should be."

"Oh, sure no prob...wait what!?" Jaune exclaimed when he was introduced to this ridiculous idea.

"It won't hurt Jaune I promise," Pyrrha said in order to reassure her new partner.

The blond wasn't buying it. "Yea no offense Pyrrha, but I'll just wait until we finish this thing and then I'll go and inform Beacons, staff."

"Really?" The redhead asked while crossing her arms and having a coy expression. "Then I presume you won't have problems being in serious pain while fighting all manner of grimm that live in this forest?"

The young Arc stood there silent before giving. "Just promise to be gentle, okay." He said while detaching his torso armor."

"I promise." She said with a smile that froze when her partner took said armor off revealing a grey bunny head that was plastered on the front of his hoody.

"What?" Jaune asked when he noticed the other girls surprised expression.

"Nothing I just think that your hoody looks...cute." Pyrrha forced herself to say hoping that Jaune wouldn't feel too offended.

"Thanks!" The blond said with an awkward smile. "Most people just think that I look dumb in this."

They stood there for a few minutes until he finally took off everything leaving a white T-shirt that also had a grey cartoon bunny-rabbits mug on its front.

"Do you have a lot of these?" She couldn't keep herself from asking.

"About fifty-ish," Jaune answered scratching his neck. "But that's a story for another day. Do I need to take my shirt off too?"

"No, it's okay. I'll manage." The champion said coming to the conclusion that things might get only more awkward if he took his shirt off. Pyrrha stood behind him grabbing his throbbing shoulder with one hand while also doing the same thing to the teens left hand with her other hand. "When I push your shoulder back you'll have to reactivate your aura. Okay, Jaune?"

The blond gulped. "Aha…"

"Also this might sting a bit." The redhead warned and pushed.

* * *

"What was that?" Weiss asked after a downright horrifying scream filled the air.

"_The last cry of an Arc I hope," _Adam said in wain hope that something good might happen today. Unfortunately, the child had ignored his previous advice to land on her head and break her neck thus saving the Schnee of further humiliation in the future and him of having to live inside this despised coil. Instead, she created a path of white shining glyphs which she used as platforms to get down safely on the ground.

"_Even your semblance is obnoxious and haughty." _He said once she touched the floor of the forest much to her annoyance.

But Weiss didn't have time to let this foolish specter distract her. The young lady saw in which direction her would to be partner had landed and the heiress needed to be fast before someone else beat her to him.

And of course, he had to comment on that.

"_Wait, you want to team up with Arc? Forget grabbing the low hanging fruit your settling to eat dirt for the next four years. Common Schnee even you could've seen that he is incompetent by his posture alone."_

"_Well he obviously has a few bumps, but it's nothing that can't be ironed out with some dedicated training." _The young lady said in attempts to justify her choice though now that she thought about it why did she try to explain anything to this putrid insult to sentience.

"_You can try to ignore me and let us see how far will that go," _Adam said with his usual smugness after hearing her thoughts. _"But back on the subject in hand. What made you so dedicated to helping him?"_

"_Hm let me explain. Because he hasn't attacked me in the bathrooms, tried to manipulate me by acting polite, given me, hypocritical lectures or and this is my favorite example, raided an Atlas military airship and killed a dozen of the personal onboard in order to kill me after which he didn't rise from the grave in order to damage the quality of my everyday life." _Weiss explained sarcasm dripping in her thoughts like venom. _"INSTEAD HE ACTED LIKE A NORMAL PERSON WHO HASN'T BEEN RAISED BY A PACK OF URSA!" _The Schnee finished the last sentences in her mind reaching ear screeching volumes.

"_Kidnap not kill, but I get where are you coming from," _Adam said surprised that he was feeling something akin to a headache. _"But what are you gonna do just attach yourself to one person who doesn't hate you like a parasite and ignore the rest? That seems counter-productive for someone with goals like yours."_

"_Of course not," _Weiss interjected. _"I just need one person to who I can lean on while I sort out this mess and Jaune seems like the right guy."_

"_So he is your pick because you plan to use him like garbage bin for your crap. It seems like something 'daddy' would do."_

"_I'm not going to use him. _She protested. _"I really want him to be my friend and I plan to help him in return. Like with his fighting skills for example." _

Adam felt that he wouldn't be much of a fan of such a partnership despite how entertaining it would be to see the Schnees attempts to teach. No, the major issue was that this might actually make the pubescent nightmare enjoy life. And be hopeful. And happy. And absolutely unbearable for him to live within without losing the last remains of his already incredibly damaged sanity. No way!

"_Did you hear that?" _Weiss asked after a deep and silent growl was made too close for her comfort.

"_If you heard it, then I heard it too. You do remember that we share your sensory organs or were you just too busy slobbering all over the blond bumpkin to remember?" _Asked the man.

The heiress rolled her eyes. Of course, he'd say that.

She readied herself by setting in her combat stance as the first beowolf came out of hiding. Weiss didn't even give the creature enough time to take a single step before she launched herself via glyph towards it and elegantly ram myrtenaster in the beast's chest. The aura enhanced impact was enough to kill it with one shoot. The Schnee awaited until the creature evaporated at the end of her weapon and made a satisfied _humph_.

"_That stance may be good in a ballroom but it is too stationery for the battlefield_ _and you didn't pull out your weapon the moment that grimm was defeated which is a mistake that can get you killed. I'll give it a C for crap." _Said the specter.

"_What does that mean?" _Weiss internally exclaimed to this rude remark.

"_It means that I find your battle style less than adequate. Also, I'm reranking you to D for dullard." _He continued as the woods around them had started to fill with feral growls. Soon no less than ten grimm identical to the slain one appeared. _"You forgot that beowolfs who are not Alphas always travel in packs didn't you?"_

* * *

It would be pretty adequate to say that the last few months for Blake Belladonna had been full of surprises. It started when the escape attempt from the White Fang actually worked despite how easily her ex-partner and psychopathic love interest could've easily caught her. After that, she was also able to get into Beacon Academy despite how fishy her background seemed to be. And only a week later the death of the very man the cat faunus had run away from was being broadcasted in every news station on Remnant.

A really large part of her thought of this as some kind of blessing from the God of Light himself. Now the huntress in training could atone for all the bad she had done during her time in the Fang and the single most dangerous being in that organization had died from the hand of one of the people he had despised the most. Talk about poetic justice.

At the same time, Blake couldn't deny feeling a pang of guilt when she learned of Adams passing. But the girl quickly rid herself of these thoughts. Adam Taurus was no better than a common killer. He had ended countless lives during his time on this earth and even had the gall to hide it from her. Frankly, the bull faunus deserved whatever grisly fate he had met and the White Fang deserved all the criticism they got for having such a monster in their ranks. Even if it was sad knowing that because of this the mistreatment of her race shall only grow.

And it seems that the death of that man had helped to skyrocket the SDC reputation. Now that one of their worst enemies had been slain and the remaining ones were been forced to lay low all of the loses the Fang had given the Schnee Dust Company over the years didn't mean squat now that a lot of potential investors and buyers had started their deals with the company who showed those animals their place. That was another thing the news had been ranting on nonstop. Apparently the SDC stock value had doubled since the attack and it didn't show any signs of stopping. And then there was the reason for it. Weiss Schnee, the pride of her company as the apparently loving father called his daughter in one of his interviews. The heiress was a constant conversation topic for the general public. Many humans saw her as a symbol of their supremacy while a high percentage of faunus were downright terrified of the girl. Blake could understand why some of the timider from her brothers and sisters would be afraid of that one. Not any person would be brave enough to have a speech a few days after the attack where she promised that the SDC and Atlas military would work together as the heiress said: "finally rid Remnant of the uncontrolled elements from the race that is endangering its safety ." You didn't need to be a genius to understand what she meant with that line.

In the end, the cat faunus was a bit hesitant to attend Beacon due to Weiss Schnee also going there, but she decided to risk it. Maybe if everything went completely south she could ask headmaster Ozpin if it was possible to change academies. Vacuo may be the most unruly kingdom in the world, but at least nobody there cared if you're faunus or not.

With that said her first time seeing Weiss Schnee was far from pleasant. The heiress was making an example from a girl that had bumped into her guards and Blake wasn't able not to see some similarities between this girl and her deceased ex. Adam never killed for killing's sake or did anything just because. He did something to either show or make an example. To the man, the action was less important than the message it conveyed. The Schnee heiress had used the small girl who just inconvenienced her security as one of those examples. She showed what happens if you get on her bad side and now nobody in their right mind would ever want to see that again.

And speaking of that young girl, guess who she was trying to avoid at this moment!? Blake Belladonna was showing those superb hiding skills the cat faunus mastered in her time with the Fang by hiding in the shadow of a tree and watching as a small girl in a red cloak was going through the forest while emitting such nervousness that one didn't have to be a creature of grimm to take notice and it was painfully obvious that yesterday's run with the Schnee girl was still troubling her mind.

A part of Blake felt obligated to help the human since she was someone who was in need of some manner of assistance, but that would mean coming out of hiding and becoming her partner which was a big no for two reasons. First, the girl hadn't shown anything noteworthy as huntsman candidate except for getting in Beacon two years earlier which was not anything that bad since the cat faunus had seen a lot of perfect examples where dedicated training could easily overcome experience or talent. The second, however, was that this young huntress in training had been singled out by Weiss Schnee which wouldn't work well with Blake who was planning to stay under the SDC radar.

So her plan was to wait, this one out, until the girl in red left and then to leave her cover and search until she found herself a noteworthy partner. A sudden movement in the bushes from their right indicated that a bunch of fairly large creatures was moving through the foliage. By the shear way, the bushes were shaking the faunus speculated that the creatures could be multiple ursa who were attracted by the negativity this human emitted. Blake clicked her tongue in dissatisfaction that she'll most likely have to get involved.

The bear grimm ursa were a lot more cautious than most of their lesser type of brethren. For that reason, they rarely traveled in packs in order not to get mauled by any huntsmen and attacked humans only when they saw an opening that could be exploited. In Jaune's case, the beast didn't charge head-on because its instincts warned that such an approach could easily lead to the creature's demise. Now however there was a small human whose back was against the monster which marked it as easy prey.

It leaped out of the bushes towards the huntress in red when a line of bullets hit its side diverting the grimms attention towards Blake who had converted _Gambol Shroud_ in its sub-machinegun form and shoot the beast in order to get its attention. That however, was a lethal mistake for the grimm. A red gun emerged from the smaller girls back which was quickly transformed into a massive red scythe and with one quick slice the beasts head left its shoulders and fell to the ground.

Ruby Rose was standing while holding her trademark weapon and gazed upon the dead creature. She quickly changed her attention towards the person who had gone out of her way to help despite the fact that the silver-eyed girl was perfectly aware that she was about to be ambushed by an ursa or something of that caliber. The huntress only had enough time to realize that she had never seen this other girl before another ursa came rushing out behind her hoping to get an easy kill. The huntress quickly stepped away from the creature's massive claw swipe only to be rushed by a second grimm that was waiting for such an opportunity.

The monster hit thin air as with the accompaniment of crimson rose petals Ruby semblance launch herself in the air and she shot a bullet out of the end of her weapon that hit the head of one ursa and splattered its contents all over the ground.

Blake watched it with a look of astonishment not believing how could that small timid girl show such a level of competence in battle. It didn't last long though as another ursa used her distraction to jump out of the deeper woods and try to maul her to bits. The beast crashed its palms were the black-haired huntress was standing only for her to disappear like a mirage upon impact.

Her actual body was standing a few meters away and had already transformed her weapon in its long-range form and swung it towards one of the trees above the bear-like grimm. It hit one of its highest branches and the huntress pulled herself towards it narrowly avoiding a grab from the attacker. Up there Blake disconnected Gambol Shroud from the tree. She jumped towards the ursa while transforming her sword in its long katana form. Purple energy cowered her blade as with the help of gravity the faunus went for a downward slash and decapitated the massive creature of grimm.

She turned around and was surprised with an image of a diagonally cleaved decaying ursa and the girl who was looking at her with something resembling sparkles in her eyes.

"Wow!" The red-cloaked human said as she appeared in a brink of an eye next to Blake and was looking at her like the faunus was the most amazing person on Remnant. "That weapon is so cool! How many forms it has? How long can that ribbon at the end of it extend? And what was that glowy thing around your sword when you cut that ursas head off? Was it your semblance? If it was then what was that thing where you vanished?" _Gasp! _"Don't tell me you have two semblances? Cause that would be very cool…"

"Can you give me some time to answer!?" Blake exclaimed out of instinct due to the fact that her head was already starting to hurt.

The younger huntress was visibly shaken. "Oh….sorry. I shouldn't have been such a bother. We have…..just met after all." Ruby said as she looked at the ground and started to go inside her newly formed shell.

Great now the cat faunus felt bad. She took a deep breath while closing her eyes. Okay, maybe her new partner was a juvenile girl who had garnered attention from the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, but still she was an actually competent fighter and seemed nice. She could work with this. Plus maybe a hyperactive girl was the thing Blake needed to get out of that defensive state where life in the White Fang and more importantly Adam had put her.

"It's okay." The faunus said as she opened her eyes. "I just wasn't prepared for such an energetic greeting. I'm Blake by the way." The huntress smiled.

The smaller girl looked up in disbelief before a shy smile appeared on her face. "I'm Ruby. I'll be honored to be your partner Blake." She stretched out her hand in a handshake while trying to sound serious.

The black-haired faunus rolled her eyes but shook her partner's hand. "Likewise."

"Great!" Ruby exclaimed in victory. "So coming back to my previous questions. How did you make that energy thingy Blake?"

"How about we finish this initiation and then I'll answer all of your questions."

"Right!" The young huntress suddenly remembered the reason they were in this forest in the first place. "Common on Blake, there's no time to dillydally." The girl said and headed into a completely random direction.

The other girl shook her head. At least it could be worse.

* * *

"_There is no way that this could get any worse," _Weiss said as she witnessed the '_grimm situation' _(Yang approves).

"_Strong words Schnee, though take the advice from somebody who has not only died but is also stuck in your tiny skull. I can ALWAYS get worse" _Adam said after somewhat recovering his good mood.

Somehow the ten beowolfs had increased to at least twenty and that while not including all of the ones she had killed.

"_You mean the ones against who you throw your expensive dust hoping that they would die. Seriously was there some comity involved in order to figure out the most suitable weapon that screamed 'social inequality'? Cause there is just no way that stick was made without anyone thinking that it was like a giant middle finger to poor people." _The specter rambled.

"_The higher the dust quality the less aura I have to waste creating my gliffs, you buffoon." _She chastised the man as the heiress created a white gliff to propel herself from the deadly claws of an ursa. Oh and some ursa had also joined the fray. How lovely!

"_Oh I get. Since a semblance is an expression of the soul it means that in your core you are a greedy harlot who likes to show off." _The man teased her.

Weiss decided to use her increasing anger for something useful like switching to her lightning dust and fry the nearest stupid pack of grimm. That however, didn't make anything better since more of the savage creatures came out of the woods. It was like every bloody monster in this forest had unanimously decided to attack her.

"_I'm pretty sure that this is just another sign that the world hates you," _Adam said while giving his two cents. Though actually the deceased faunus had some suspicion why all of these grimm had decided to give the human this much attention. While alive the amount of hatred and trauma that was tucked away in his soul effectively had turned Adam into a walking grimm magnet. It was useful when he used this unique condition to lure a pack of the creatures towards an SDC factory, but kind of annoying when he had to traverse the wilderness while not drawing any suspicion to himself.

And since the Schnee was carrying his soul around in some way which the ex-terrorist still couldn't explain she had gained the utmost attention from these honest creations of evil. _Oh, well. Sucks to be her._

The heiress created a row of ice shards which she used to impale some beowolfs that got too close for comfort. She was visibly out of breath and most likely wasn't far from making a mistake that would get her mauled to death. Jet despite that being one of the bull faunuses favorite sentences he still preferred to not experience how it is to get ripped in shreds. Oh the injustice!

"_Schnee I know that you are set on a path of self-destruction, but just maybe you could realize that any logical chance of beating these things has left the building and it would be a lot smarter to run away."_

Weiss took a deep breath while watching all the pairs of red eyes that were staring back at her. Despite hating agreeing on anything with Mr. Taurus…..

"_Understandable."_

…...she'd be greeting her own death while staying here.

The young lady avoided another beowolf and used the few seconds of breathing room she had to create a path of white gliffs towards a direction where there weren't that many of the vile creatures and speeded off. A few teeth and claws tried to intercept the heiress, but she successfully avoided all of them and eventually left the monsters behind. The heiress was about to pat herself on the back when she realized something. Weiss didn't actually have a plan for how to slow down without the risk of collision.

"_Oh no…"_

When the path of light ended the young lady lost balance and flew into the bushes crashing into someone.

* * *

**So yea...guess who's back...after more then two months.**

**I originally was pretty sure that I'd drop the fic, but somehow I was surprised that I got new follows and faves even until now which kind of made me want to give this thing a second chance. So a big thanks to everyone who kept liking it and wanting to see what happens next. **

**Concerning some changes though. I decided since I'm already changing something I might as well change some more.**

**So Jaune has aura. I decided that I'm probably going to do a few modifications with the supporting cast so I would have more to work with and giving our resident knight some better stats seemed like a good place to start. Don't worry he'll still be an underdog though just like we all love it. And of course, I'll explain this change in story at a later chapter. **

**I also enjoyed writing the interactions between other characters who were not our lovely Jekyll and Hyde so expect more of them in the future.**

**Overall chapter was kind of okay. The Weiss and Adam bits weren't as fun and I might have rushed the ending a bit...ups.**

**Again review and share your opinions and point out if some of the writing feels of or there are obvious grammar errors.**

**Also big thanks to JustFun101 for his review. It really cheered me on and I'm happy to know that my insane ideas could be so entertaining.**


	9. The Initiation: Part two

Well, Adam wanted to say someone but it was more like girl shaped boulder than an actual living being. The man came to this conclusion after the Schnee had impacted the mysterious object which quickly guarded its head with a pair of golden gauntlets without making it even stumble. Instead, the pale menace hit it head first what took away an undesirable amount of aura and replaced it with an undesirable amount of pain. After that, the Schnee faceplanted the ground. Something that would've been a lot more fun to watch than to experience in first person.

"_Schnee! Next time I'm driving." _He said and received an unidentifiable snarl from the girl.

"What the hell was that for!?" Exclaimed someone from above gaining the attention of both entities. The blond who attacked Weiss this morning was looking at her and seemed to be more shocked than angry. Adam meanwhile gave her combat attire a curious look and noticed that it was even more scandalous than the strangers sleeping wear consisting of some really short black shorts, a brown belt, and long biker boots, a yellow shirt (well he thought it was a shirt) that didn't leave a lot for the imagination in the cleavage department, as well as a brown jacket that Adam being the grand jacket enthusiast that he was, would call flimsy with the utmost disgust in his voice. A final touch to this Vacuo bandits wet dream was a purple sash around her left knee. He could already tell that this creature will be unpleasant to deal with at best. And that was without mentioning the fact that she looked uncannily similar to someone-who-shall-never-be-**named **unless the faunus wishes suffer her unholy wrath.

"Well?" The bigger of the two corporeal beings asked clearly losing her patience if the way her eyes began to turn red was a viable indication.

Thankfully Weiss had recovered from the impact and exhaled while being clearly annoyed with the situation. The other huntress...Yang, if she recalled correctly, didn't take well to this little gesture as it was obvious by her growing scowl.

"I was fleeing from a pack of grimm and greatly miscalculated during my escape which resulted in the previous incident. I had no intentions or wish to harm you." This received a raised eyebrow and a look of disbelief. "A-anyway," Weiss continued trying to ignore that look from the hussy whose worth as a living being had already reached the incredibly low mark of an equal to the creatures grimm and slightly above Adam Taurus.

"_Welp mine's still higher than anyone affiliated with the Schnee Dust Company." _

Her face twitched. "I sincerely apologize for being a bother, but I have to go and acquire myself a suitable partner."

"Wait, you haven't found one too!" The blond exclaimed clearly looking as unhappy as a human being possibly could.

Weiss needed only about a second to understand what that meant. She froze.

"_Well, Schnee, you sure know how to pick them." _Said Adam adding the last metaphorical nail in the coffin. Weiss was surprised hearing that even he sounded kind of dejected.

"No way!" Yang exclaimed not even trying to hide her contempt. "I ain't teeming with some bitchy princess."

Said 'bitchy princess' (yup Adam's keeping that) was still shocked until she returned to her natural state of being, as in feeling offended. "Excuse me!" Here it comes. "Do you even know how many people would die just to be in your shoes."

"_None!"_/"None!" Both he and the blond girl answered at the same time.

That left the Schnee fuming and speechless and made the faunus think that maybe there is some hope for humanity left after all.

The blond human exhaled and looked very tired which just made her, even more, resemble someone-who-shall-never-be-**named**. Adam shuddered.

"How about we just finish this lousy initiation and then go speak to the headmaster so that we could get different partners. Kay, princess?"

"Fine!" Weiss agrees seeing that it is the most rational choice. "And my name is Weiss, not 'princess' though you should address me as Mis Schnee, you ruffian." But it doesn't mean that she won't stand her ground when it concerns other things.

Yang looked at the heiress in disbelief before shaking her head. "Damn that must be one huge stick."

"_Pffff." _Adam snickered and then began laughing much to the confusion of the heiress.

"What does that mean?" She asked both them and frowned when her answer was continued laughter and silence. "And wait for me!" Weiss added and ran when it became clearly obvious that her temporary partner had no intention of staying too long in her presence.

The walk through the woods was a whole bag of awkward. None of the girls talked to each other which didn't leave Adam with a lot of entertainment. He tried to rub in the fact that the Schnee didn't get Jaune as her partner but that was received with only a slight annoyance that really didn't compensate for the energy that Adam put into these taunts. Eventually, the faunus just decided to stay silent and wait until the grimm horde would eventually catch up with them. Sadly it looked like that the creatures of darkness were busy with something else because none of the damn monsters even appeared.

Yang also seemed to get really bored because she began to whistle a tune that was somewhat catchy. Weiss was annoyed with it and was ready to start complaining but she didn't do it because that would prolong the time the heiress would have to spend with this assailant. After a while, the whistling ceased.

"From how many grimm did you run away again?" The blond asked tilting her head backward.

"A horde," Weiss said while keeping minimal eye-contact with the person who had proven to be mentally unsafe.

"_That's rude Schnee!"_

Okay, second person.

"_Someone that talks with voices in her head really doesn't have the right to question the sanity of others."_

"_Oh, so you finally admit to not being real." _Weiss chirped.

"_I didn't say that. I just wish to point out that someone who talks with another entity in her mind is considered crazy by modern standards."_

"_Well." _She began in a venomous tone. _"Someone that is capable of manslaughter is also considered unstable by modern standards. So by your own logic, you should keep quiet like a good little faunus."_

Adam wasn't impressed. _"Wow, Schnee! What's next? Will you force me to work a minimum wage job in an unsafe environment? Cause I'm pretty sure that it is also something a 'good little faunus' should do by your family's standards."_

"_That's just propaganda!" _

"_Have you ever been inside on these mines?" _Adam asked in a surprisingly harsh tone.

Weiss was silent.

"_Thought so." _The man said in a voice full of contempt. Contempt strong enough to give some unfavorable creatures an idea of where their prey had run off to.

"Well, that would explain why I haven't met a single grimm today," Yang said oblivious to the conversation slightly behind her. But not to the three beowolfs that came crashing through the foliage towards the heiress. Weiss yelped and showed to be clearly inexperienced against sudden ambushes. A fatal mistake but one that she didn't have to worry about at this moment.

With _Ember Celica _equipped in its full gauntlet mode, Yang shot a red dust shotgun bullet against the trio. It incinerated the first one, mortally wounded the second and blasted the third one against the ground giving Weiss enough time to get her bearings together and kill it with a quick dust powered thrust.

But that was far from the end. A choir of growls and barks echoed from the woods. The heiress looked around and suddenly froze as something pressed itself against her back. But she calmed down once she realized that it was warm and so couldn't be a creature of grimm since their bodies can't exude heat.

"Well it seems that you were honest about your grimm horde," Yang said with a cheeky grin as she pressed her back against the temporary partner's. It was a basic strategy when dealing with the beasts when their count was over twenty. She and Ruby knew it by heart.

"How do you know?" Weiss asked nervously with myrtenaster shaking a bit in her hand.

"Everyone in my family is a huntsman. I've been given a lot of tips concerning grimm." The blond said and eyed the bushes where the creatures had started their encircling tactic. "I know the signs a horde gives of. And sadly we have hit bingo."

"Can't we run away?" Was the next question as Weiss checked her dust cylinders.

"Nah." Two people can't escape a horde. We'd just get ripped to shreds. Unless you have speed semblance." The brawler gently elbowed the girl who almost let go of her weapon.

"N-no!" She replied. Her aura was below half so the chance of redoing that quick glyph getaway was minuscule at best. Plus despite her dislike for the other young huntress, she'd never leave someone to face against this many grimm alone.

"_Don't panic," _Adam said without the usual mocking or even spite. _"Despite being a horde these grimm are all younglings. Just trust your partner. Don't overexert yourself. And don't let even a single monster get between you two. Do that and you should be fine."_

She noded.

The sounds of bloodthirsty beasts were reaching their peak after which they'd get swarmed.

"I'm kind of sorry for this morning," Yang said before the attack. "I get mad easily and probably shouldn't have tried to attack you. So yeah…."

Weiss took a deep breath and entered her stance. "Apology accepted."

And then the grimm came out.

An ursa roared and stomped towards Yang who gave it a quick shotgun powered uppercut spraying its brain matter like a bunch of confetti.

A squad of beowolfs tried to overwhelm Weiss but were skewered by a barrage of icicles.

Three more ursa went for the blond but soon realized that a few powerful blows were enough to rip their fat and muscle like it was toilet paper.

A combination of the two types of grimm attacked Weiss seeing her as the weaker link. A torrent of cold stopped them in their tracks by quickly freezing the beasts who had absolutely no resistance to it. They quickly shattered as other monsters went passed and through them for the valuable prize.

A bunch of beowolfs attacked Yang and seemed to be trickier opponents since they were fast and weren't too big, not giving the violent blond a lot of places to hit, but they were also really fragile and preferred to overcrowd their foe which meant that in only took to send an explosive blast in their general vicinity to do the job.

Time passed and the amount of grimm decreased but it got only harder for both huntresses. Weiss was running short on fumes estimating that her aura was slightly above twenty percent meaning that she had only a few more minutes before her protective shield vanishes. She was also completely out of ice dust which was her most effective resource against the enemy and without which the heiress was left to improvise something that didn't bode well for her diminishing aura reserves.

Yang on the other hand while still being equipped with a considerable amount of energy was suffering from the mental strain of being in a constant defensive state. She began to make mistakes and was already clawed a bitten a fair amount of times. The distance between both girls had grown which a more intelligent grimm would have used to increase the odds in its favor. It was painstakingly clear that they were alive only thanks to the incompetence of their foes.

Suddenly a slithering sound came from the trees as two giant vipers one black the other white with bone plating around the upper parts of their heads with red markings on them came out of the foliage and eyed their prey. Weiss and Yang looked back at them and seemed to be completely dumbstruck. The remaining lesser grimm dispersed feeling an instinctual drive to avoid the more superior predator.

"Shit!" Exclaimed the blond brawler as both heads of the _King Taiju _turned towards her and struck most likely seeing her as the more dangerous enemy. She avoided the first head by leaping to the side only to have to grab the upper and lower jaw of the second snake who attacked trying to swallow her whole.

Weiss meanwhile switched to her red dust and threw a fireball against the king taiju head that was trying to eat her associate. The flames hit and did absolutely zero damage against the creature's tough skin.

"_Make a bigger explosion or set it on fire!" _Commanded Adam.

She didn't argue and sacrificed more of her aura to create an orange javelin of fire that upon contact covered the beast's body in flames. The taiju instantly pulled its head away from Yang and began to trash it around while hissing in pain. The white twin however froze while also making a sound of displeasure which the blond used as an opportunity.

"Eyes on the prize ugly!" She exclaimed while launching herself in the air via gauntlet blasts and gave the grimm a hearty aura powered explosive punch that could've dented a spider droid. The explosion was deafening as burning chunks of the snake's head flew through the air.

The other head soon fell down too, clearly charred enough to be dead. Yang landed on her legs while gasping for air. The last attack took out more than it was intended. The blond gazed at her helper and saw that she was in a far more serious state most likely exhausting herself.

"Thanks!" Yang said between breaths. "For the help."

"You're welcome," Weiss replied while trying to seem presentable despite how exhausted and sweaty the heiress was.

"_Nice to know that sweating still feels as gross as before. Also, Schnee, you reek!" _The specter said in disgust. Weiss frowned. _"I do not!"_

"_Do too! You smell like an open jar of pickles that have been left under the hot summer sun for about a month. It's so bad that the rest of the grimm most likely ran away because of how bad the stench was. I've never been happier in my life that I'm unable to vomit and cry cause that is what I would have been doing right if I still had a body."_

Weiss angrily shook her head. Even in such a dangerous situation, Adam Taurus was still no more than a juvenile child.

"_Am not!"_

"_Are too!" _She fumed.

"You okay there?" Yang asked seeing that the other huntress was somewhere else.

"Of course!" Weiss exclaimed while cleaning the dirt off her clothes and looking like she had been caught in the middle of a prank.

The blond girl only grinned as a response. "We should get going before the rest of the grimm realize that the coast is clear and return."

"That would be the most rational decision, yes." The heiress agreed.

Both passed the black taiju's corpse and headed towards the ruins.

"_Hmph?" _Adam made a sound forcing Weiss to stop. _"What is it?" _She pried.

"_Oh?...probably nothing." _Answered the faunus sounding kind of unsure.

"Hei princess, you coming or what?" Exclaimed Yang from up ahead.

"I said my name is Weiss." The heiress said as she caught up soon forgetting about whatever was wrong with her other companion.

"That fire spear thingy you did was pretty cool." Said the blond after a few seconds of less awkward silence than before. "How'd you do it?"

The young lady hummed appreciating the compliment. "The Schnee family semblance specializes in dust manipulation. Achieving a feat such as that is mere child's play." She answered happily since it was one of the few facts about her family the heiress could actually feel proud of.

"_I'd say the only thing. Also if you let that head get any bigger you might have problems keeping your balance." _Adam said smugly.

"_Oh, like you," _Weiss replied not allowing that fiend in her mind to get the last laugh.

"_Hey, I'm the embodiment of modesty." _The faunus defended himself.

"_I doubt a modest person would have tried to single-handedly attack an Atlas battleship."_

To that, Adam had no comebacks.

She smiled and faced her ally. "I wish to commend you on your skills fighting the grimm. I doubt we would have gotten out of there in a good state of health if you haven't been such a fearsome combatant. So thank you!" The Schnee meant that.

Yang scratched her head obviously having not expected to receive a compliment. They continued to walk in silence but this time there wasn't such an awkward mood as before.

"I still don't like you." The brawler finally said earning a surprised look from Weiss and in extension Adam. "You made my sister cry and it's something I can't forgive on a base level. But you held your ground with me against those grimm and kind of saved me from becoming snake food. See my uncle and dad always said that a person who doesn't abandon you in a fight has to have at least some good in them. So you're not such a pile of shit as I thought you were, princess."

The heiress stayed quiet not knowing what to say. A part of her wanted to chastise the other girl for calling her in such an offensive manner. While a different part wished to again explain the reason why she had to give the blond's sister that lecture. But she didn't say either of them. During this week Weiss had to go through so many bad experiences that made her rethink all of the things she believed and thought was right. Her whole world had turned upside down and as a result, the young lady couldn't find the right response. Before she could answer a red blur surrounded by rose petals escaped the tree line hit the blond straight in the chest.

"Yang!" Exclaimed the red blur that turned out to be a small girl in an over sized cloak who was giving the older girl a hug.

"Ruby!" Yang said more in a worried tone than a happy one due to you know who.

"I found my partner Yang!" The red reaper said in an extremely cheerful tone. "And she's like the coolest."

"Glad to hear that Rubes." The blond replied with a forced smile hoping that by some big leap in logic her sister would be too busy talking about this 'partner' to notice with who she's accompanied with at the moment. Sadly that wasn't happening.

"Hey, you found a partner for yourself too!" Ruby said finally detecting the other presence behind her older sibling. She faced it. "Hey, I'm Ruby. What's…..oh." The youngest of the three froze seeing the stupefied expression of Weiss Schnee. Al the cheeriness suddenly vanished and was replaced with cold distrust and fear. Yang meanwhile cringed and swore under her breath.

"_Adam. Why do I feel like a bad person?" _Asked the heiress while gazing at the shocked girl.

"_Well, Schnee that's something called a sense of guilt." _Replied the dead faunus. _"I know that it might seem scary at first because no one in your family has a moral compass. But people usually experience it when they are recalling something bad they did and actually regret doing it. Just take deep breaths and warn me if you start to spontaneously combust or something."_

Weiss gritted her teeth not knowing why she even bothered. Ruby meanwhile had switched her attention from the terrifying girl to her sister in hopes that she'll have a reasonable explanation to this.

"See Rubes…..eh I kind of ran into her in the woods," Yang answered with a strained grin while having a similar feeling to that one time when the blond was fourteen and dad had caught her after she had stolen and emptied uncle Qrow's flask.

Ruby's next expression could be summarized as _"Does this mean that she is your partner!?" _

This situation couldn't have gotten any worse and jet it did.

"Ruby there you are." Spoke another females voice from within the tree cover.

"_Wait…."_

"You can't just rush ahead on your own." Chastised Blake as she became visible to the other four. The cat faunus saw her partner rushed towards her sister and so she mistook them for having a reunion. What the fourth huntress didn't notice was the smaller girl's frozen expression or the reason for it.

Weiss eyed the fourth girl with the black hair, fair skin, yellow eyes, and black bow atop of her head. She wore a white sleeveless crop undershirt on top of whom there was a black vest with coattails that was closed only thanks to one silver button. Around each forearm, the stranger had tied long black ribbons that had the same color pattern as the black detached sleeve on her left arm and the black scarf around the person's neck. In the legwear department, the stranger had gone with Yang's sense of fashion by wearing white short shorts that ended at the same point where a pair of black and violet stockings began that went inside a pair of black boots with high heels. Overall the Schnee's impression of this girl was that she looked kind of exotic. Too bad that the mysterious stranger had seen her and reacted even worse than Ruby by looking somewhat mad. Weiss was really itching to ask what's her problem until something else happened.

"_Ha…." _Chuckled Adam.

The young lady's face froze. It felt weird.

"_Hahaha haha." _The specter began laughing. Lauder and more intensely to the point that Weiss could barely hear her own thoughts.

"_Adam!" _

Foreign emotions filled the Schnee's mind. It was a twisted combination of joy, hatred, sadness even lust. All forming together and creating some primordial sense of madness.

"_Adam please stop!" _

It overwhelmed Weiss just like when he tried to hurt her in the hotel. She couldn't breathe and it seemed that with every new second the heiress had a greater chance of passing out.

"_ADAM WHAT'S WRONG!?" _She yelled as loudly as it was possible.

The laughter stopped. And Weiss felt how Adam turned his attention towards her. And honestly, it scared her even more. Because at this moment she knew that this man could be capable of absolutely anything.

"_It's okay Schnee. I'm __**fine**__." _

The young lady didn't believe it. Every word he said was dripping in malice.

"Weiss?" Someone spoke.

She looked ahead and saw that all three girls were looking at her with surprisingly less distrust and more worry. The Schnee didn't understand for what reason until she realized that during whatever that was the heiress had grabbed her chest while starting to loudly gasp for air. It didn't help that now the young lady looked red like a lobster and was visibly dripping in sweat.

"You okay?" Asked Yang as the other two nodded in unison.

Weiss tried to get herself back together. "I-..." She began before something came from above and grabbed her before flying back into the air.

"Weiss!" Yang exclaimed as her temporary partner was being carried in the claws of giant _Nevermore. _The big crow-like grimm flew further and away with each passing second.

"Ruby stay here!" She ordered her sister before launching herself in the air by dust propelled gauntlet blasts.

The reaper in red watched as the blond became smaller with each new blast. A really big part of her was kind of clueless about what to do, but the rest of her knew what she had to do.

"I'm going after them." The small girl declared loudly, more to herself than the remaining huntress in the vicinity.

Blake didn't take kindly to that idea. "Ruby are you crazy?" The cat faunus asked as she blocked her path. "You shouldn't get involved with her. Let's just find some help and wait for everything to handle itself."

The smaller huntress shook her head. "I can't do that Blake." She declared surprisingly dedicated.

"Why!?" Blake asked while sounding angry. "She hurt you. Why would you go out of your way for someone like that!?"

That seemed to throw Ruby off a bit but she got herself together jet again. "Because I want to become a huntress." A few tears rolled down her face recalling her first meeting with the heiress. " And a huntress saves everyone from grimm. Even people who aren't that good."

With that said she slid her hood over her head for moral support.

"Urgh!" Blake ruffled her hair before sitting on the ground while hugging both knees.

"Blake?" The reaper asked in a concerned voice.

"I hate you." Said the other huntress.

"What!" Ruby exclaimed while resembling a kicked puppy. "Why?"

The faunus got up. "For forcing me to save someone I hate even more!"

A smile appeared on the younger girl's face. She really had gotten the best partner ever! Period!

* * *

Weiss blinked as the greenery moved beneath her feet. The heiress looked absolutely dumbstruck before the situation hit her. She was being carried away by a grimm!

"_Happy to see that this little bit of arcane knowledge finally sank in." _Said the voice that was responsible for most of the bad that plagued her now.

"_You know at this point. I can't even disagree anymore." _Adam confessed with renewed vigor in his voice. _"Though you might want to put that aside until your imminent death has been avoided. Nevermores can be really ruthless with their prey." _

After Weiss heard that the young lady tried to grab her weapon only to turn paler when she realized the cold, hard fact. Myrtenaster wasn't on her. The dust rapier must've fallen down during the abduction.

"_Damnit! The only time when I actually need you to not die and you do this to me. Fine, let's do this the hard way. How much aura you have left?" _He inquired.

Weiss winced. _"Not a lot."_

"_Okay, so hoping that the bird won't try to splatter you on some rocks you'll have to wait when it begins to descend. At that moment you'll have to send your remaining aura in your hands and hurt the nevermore enough for it to release you. But remember. If you do it too early then you won't survive the fall and you'll be dead. Do it too late and the grimm will most likely get you which means that you'll also be dead. It's about timing for the right moment. But since I'm in a good mood I'll just tell you when to do it."_

"_And how can I trust you after everything?" _She inquired.

"_Because I need you to stay alive." _He said with utmost dedication and honesty.

Despite that Weiss still couldn't trust him. Yeah, the specter had been really helpful at certain situations, but that last mood swing tore down that unstable bridge of trust that was built between them both.

"_Oh for crying out loud! So then what's your plan? Or are you going to wait for someone to mysteriously appear and save you, cause that is a load of shit if I ever….."_

"Sweet ride!" Exclaimed someone from above.

Slowly Weiss looked up.

Sitting cross-legged on the nevermore's back like it was the most normal thing a person could do was a ginger-haired girl with green eyes who was spotting a huge grin on her face. She wore a sleeveless white shirt with a heart-shaped cutout above her chest. Over the shirt, the stranger had an open black vest with a collar that also seems to don't have sleeves, (a trend that was apparently popular between the Beacon female students) and some weird armor piece that covered only her waist, back, and shoulders, and looked to be only something that functioned more as an improvised lightning rod than anything practical for combat.

"_Says the girl in the toddler skirt…"_

"_Combat dress!"_

Ahem….below the shirt the stranger had a long pink skirt and white/pink ankle boots. But the most noticeable feature probably was the giant freaking war hammer propped against her shoulder while it was being held by one of the pink gloved hands.

"Hi!" The girl greeted cheerfully.

"Good….day," Weiss replied slowly and with confusement.

"_Schnee I wish to clarify that we are both seeing a girl with a warhammer relaxing on top of a nevermore?" _Adam asked somewhat worried.

The young lady nodded.

"_Great cause for a minute there I was fearing that I've finally gone past the deep end."_

"_I thought that you already have." _Nonchalantly thought Weiss and ignored whatever form of psychic excrement the man was using as his reply. She had better things that required her attention.

"What are you doing on top of a dangerous grimm?" The Schnee asked in a demanding tone.

"Oh me and Reny were looking for them ruins and then…" She suddenly froze seeming to recall something. "Oh, gods Ren!" The stranger panicked and jumped up on her feet. "I left him somewhere down there!"

Weiss deadpanned because she couldn't comprehend that someone could just forget about their apparent partner while riding a giant nevermore. Adam deadpanned cause he didn't believe how it was possible that a few moments ago the man had learned of her traitorous ex's fate and now was listening to the ramblings of some lunatic a top of a freaking demon bird.

"It's been a blast but I have a guy friend to find." The girl said and tried to jump off.

"Wait!" Exclaimed Weiss stopping the other huntress in her tracks. "You know how to get down safely?"

Her conversation partner shrugged. "Well obviously."

"Could you perhaps assist me?" The heiress said and pointed towards the massive talons that were still holding her.

"Sure!" The ginger chirped and then jumped off the nevermore.

The girl Nora laughed as she soared through the sky before mechshifting her baby _Magnhild _into its grenade launcher mode and with a smile that bordered being psychotic turned around in the air until she was opposite of Weiss and shot a canister towards the heiress.

The young lady looked mortified as the pink tailed agent of death eventually hit the grimm's claws and turned her world into a pink-colored hellscape. The nevermore screeched and Weiss fell towards the trees free but also dazed from the explosion.

"_This was a bad idea!" _Adam yelled and awaited his second and most likely even more painful passing.

Thankfully the heiress came to at the same time when something exclaimed "Oh shit!" and hit her changing the trajectory of the two objects towards the nearest clearing. With a pain-filled scream and surprised yelp, they landed in a way that looked everything but pleasant. Weiss came to and realized that she was held by someone else and before she couldn't chastise the other being for getting overly touchy or thank them for taking the brunt of the impact this mysterious being spoke.

"You okay princess?" Asked Yang as her back hurt from hitting the ground.

"I've been better." The heiress groggily replied.

The blond smirked, but before the huntress could say a comeback to that she was interrupted by someone else.

"Weiss, Yang!" Both girls looked up and saw the form of Jaune Arc together with, surprisingly, Pyrrha Nicos and a black-haired boy in a green tailcoat with black trimmings around his torso, chest, and neck forming a collar that also had pink cuffs at the end of each sleeve. The guy wore white pants with black shoes and when the trio came closer they could see that he had a magenta-colored streak of hair at the side of his head and pink eyes.

"Pyrrha, Onesie boy!" Yang happily said as she got on both feet and helped the other girl to get on hers.

"_Onesie boy?" _Questioned Adam.

Weiss decided not to dwell on it.

"And?" The blond faced the black-haired boy.

"Lie Ren." He replied without showing much emotion.

Weiss meanwhile addressed the Arc with a small smile. "Hello, Jaune!" She said.

"Hi, Weiss!" The amateur huntsmen greeted back. "So care to explain why you both came crashing from the sky?"

"That's a long story," Yang said and before they could get anything else out of her a loud screech filled the air.

Everybody froze as the bushes from the direction of the horrifying sound began to move. Every weapon except for the one that should've been with Weiss was turned towards the foliage only to lower when the girl who had previously ridden the nevermore came out with leaves and twigs now covering her hair and clothes.

"Nora!" Said the pink-eyed huntsmen who received a smile in return.

"Ren!" The ginger-haired girl exclaimed and jumped towards the boy pinning him to the ground. "You won't believe what I just went through." She said while squeezing the life out of her partner.

Another screech echoed through the woods forcing Nora to let go of Ren much to his relief. "Argh! It's still following me." She whined.

"What's 'it'?" Asked Pyrrha who was quiet this whole time.

A shadow went over them as a giant nevermore revealed its self.

"Probably 'that'. Yang said.

* * *

**Omake:**

Cardin went through the thick foliage of the Emerald Forest towards his intended partner Weiss Schnee. The girl fascinated him at first because she was strong and wanted to show people their place. Just like him.

At first, the youngest Winchester tried to get on her good side. Sadly he should have seen it coming as the heiress was having none of that and instead humiliated him in front of everyone. That little stunt pissed him off. Hard. But it didn't hamper Cardin's goal of having Weiss as his partner. Now he only wanted to do it as a way of payback. The human would show why no one took potshots of Cardin motherfucking Winchester.

The boy had closely eyed where the heiress had fallen and once he had taken to air the boy made sure to land as near to her as possible. It was a blessing that Cardin was pretty good at navigating. Something without which it would be nearly impossible to find heads or tails in this godforsaken forest.

Finally, he was there. The ginger could tell it by the trees. A smile crept in his face imagining how unhappy that prissy bitch will be after she'll see her 'new partner'. Cardin went through the bushes. And was face to face with a pack of grimm that all were looking at some faraway direction. The monsters suddenly turned and though this wasn't their preferred target it had enough negativity to work as an appetizer.

"Oh, come on!" Cardin exclaimed as the first beowolf charged towards him.

* * *

**Wasup! I was intending to finish this thing during the last three days of June but greatly miscalculated how slow of a writer I'm. Next time I'm writing this a week before the next month.**

**Anyhow. I'm kind of bummed that I didn't end the initiation with this one, but it felt that the flow started to die at the end so I decided to wait for the next chapter. I also noticed that this was kind of lacking the Adam snark compared to its predecessors but maybe it's just me.**

**And I'm really happy to get longer reviews. Those are always really fun to read. **

**But anyway review, don't be afraid to criticize, share some ideas (if you're feeling generous), and stay healthy and safe!**

**Soul out!**


	10. The Initiation: Finale

"_Welp, that's definitely a Nevermore." _Yang thought as she eyed the avian grimm. Though it was far from peak condition. Even from here, the huntress in training could see that it was damaged. One of the bird's legs were missing while its underside was covered with burn marks. That ginger chick seemed to have done some serious damage and pissed it off.

With a screech, the Nevermore flapped its wings and a volley of black feathers shot towards the students.

"Dodge!" Someone said and everyone leaped for the sides.

The projectiles pierced the ground and thankfully nobody else and the giant bird took another dive through the air to find a different position from which it could hit all of the dreaded humans with its feathers.

"_Great it's intelligent." _Said Adam while Weiss was pulling herself up from the place where her temporary partner had thrown the heiress when the attack came. Said, partner had taken the brunt of the damage with several feathers leaving shallow scrapes around her body.

"Yang!" Exclaimed Weiss as she hurried to the blond brawler's side.

"I'm fine." Yang tried to calm the heiress down though Adam could easily tell that she at best could tank two more hits like that until the blond would run out of aura.

"More importantly how are you guys doing?" That was addressed for the two boy and girl pairs from which one had evaded the assault by blasting away with the help of a rocket launcher or just quick reflexes and the other that had acted similarly to Yang as in one of the members had done the utmost to protect the other. Pyrrha Nikos was kneeling on top of Jaune Arc surrounded by feathers that the spartan had been able to deflect with her shield.

"_You know I'm liking Mis Nicos even more with every passing second." _Commented Adam after witnessing the after-effects of something that could only be described as a masterful example of skill.

"_I know right. She's awesome!" _Fangirled Weiss.

"_You do know that she's still the person that confessed of comparing you to a corpse fly and by all visible evidence has stolen your ideal partner." _

"_Of course, and for that, I hold her in contempt but it doesn't change the fact that she is a role module of what a perfect huntress is." _The heiress explained starry-eyed.

To that, Adam had only one come back. _"I extremely pity them if they become unfortunate enough to be put in one team with you."_

"_Ha!" _She thought. _"Why?"_

"_Because even though I will have a small victory dance when you'll be eventually thrown out of Beacon I really don't want the reason for it to be attempted sexual assault against a teammate."_

Weiss became red as a tomato and tried to say something which had proven to be extremely hard much to Adam's delight.

"We'll live." Answered Pyrrha as she stood up and gave Jaune a hand.

"We're okay!" Chirped Nora before looking up and shouting in terror. "Oh, Gods it's coming back!"

Everyone looked up and saw the Nevermore approaching.

"Run for the trees!" Advised Ren and began to shot small green bullets towards the grimm while retreating.

Everyone did the same except for Weiss and Jaune who instantly ran towards the woods. Though the blond amateur tried to shield Pyrrha or as Adam called it attempted to be in the way.

The beast couldn't unload another wave of feathers because of the counter-attacks and was forced to fly higher in the air to avoid being hit.

The huntsmen and huntresses hid in the foliage and took a deep breath.

"That…..was close." Said Yang between breaths.

"Yeah!" Agreed Jaune who leaned against a tree. "Did we lose it?"

"No!" Answered Ren ruining a chance for hope. "It will try to finish us."

"How can you be so sure?" Asked Weiss.

Someone scoffed in her head which she ignored.

"A more experienced grimm would have already fled with those types of injuries. This is a youngling which means that it won't stop until we're dead." He finished completely killing the mood.

"So, do we fight it?" Asked Yang.

"Can you launch yourself in the air and move well enough to not get taken advantage of by the grimm?" Objectively asked the ninja.

The brawler clicked her tongue. "Even if I was at 100% I'd doubt I could've pulled it off. How about you Pyr?" The question was sent towards the Spartan who had been silent.

"Sadly airier combat isn't my forte as well." She answered breaking everyone's hopes jet again.

Nora sighed and put Magnhild over her shoulder. "I guess I'm the only one who can give birdy there a piece of her mind."

That however wasn't positively received by her partner. "Nora you can't." The black-haired boy protested.

"Ha, why's that?" The huntress asked displeased.

"Because it's a giant grimm. And your planning to basically fight it alone. I don't have to be a genius to tell you how low of a chance it has to succeed."

"Then what are we supposed to do? Hide?" She asked angrily. "Cause that doesn't sound like something a huntsmen would do."

"We're not huntsmen Nora. Not yet!"

"And we'll never become huntsmen if we'll run away from every grimm that is a bit scary. Come on Ren, I asked you to imitate a sloth, not a chicken."

Meanwhile, Weiss, Yang, and Pyrrha were watching the argument and honestly didn't know how to interfere.

"Should we….do something?" Asked Yang.

"It would be the right thing to do." Answered Pyrrha but even she sounded unsure.

"I don't know." Said Weiss. "This seems oddly…..domestic."

The other two girls just nodded and continued to say nothing.

"I got it!" Exclaimed Jaune getting everyone's attention.

"What?" Questioned Yang before she was interrupted.

"Excuse me." Said Nora looking quite agitated. "Were kind of in the middle of something."

"We don't have to fight that bird." Said the Arc with a dumb grin on his face.

"Not you too!" Screamed Nora.

"What do you mean Jaune?" Asked Pyrrha while Yang and Ren were holding Nora from attacking the blond. "She gets sometimes like that." Explained the ginger's best friend.

"I mean that we don't have to waste our time fighting the Nevermore, but instead we should prioritize to get those artifacts." The boy explained.

"So we should just let that thing fly around and attack the other students?" Questioned Yang disapprovingly while holding the captive's head so it wouldn't bite her.

"I mean, do we have a way to beat the nevermore?" Jaune asked.

"No." Said everyone except Nora who had her teeth launched in Yang's gauntlet.

"Is our main objective to kill the nevermore?"

Everyone minus Nora shook her head.

He confidently smiled. "Last question. Do we know some experienced huntsmen who we could inform about the grimm before it gets a chance to hurt anyone if we return quickly?"

The question managed to please everyone except for two people from one who was capable of coherent speech.

"You want us to rely on others to kill a grimm?" Yang asked showing her disapproval. "Sorry, there bud but that isn't the type of huntress I'm striving to become."

The Arc groaned while facepalming. "Common Yang it isn't always about fighting the grimm. Say for instance you need to bring medicine to a village full of sick people. Would you stop to fight each and every grimm you come across despite the fact that with every hour more and more civilians would die?"

That left the blond brawler silent. She really didn't have an answer to that.

"I understand how frustrating it may be to not be able to do something, but if we waste all of our time here than none of us will get those relics or be capable to even learn to be huntsmen. So how about it?" Jaune stretched his hand forward. "Let's run away from this one grimm so later we could slay hundreds more and save lives."

"Let's." Said Weiss as she placed her palm atop the boys.

Next was Pyrrha who did the same but made sure not to be pressing her palm on the heiresses for obvious reasons. She offered her partner a sweet smile.

"I can argue with that logic." Commented Ren and joined with his own hand.

Yang was dumbstruck which her captive used to break free.

"I didn't quite understand what you were rambling about, but when in doubt say 'yes.'" Cheered Nora after which she pressed her hand with unneeded force.

That left the other blond who rolled her eyes and joined the circle. "Alright, alright don't make me the villain we have Princess for that."

"Hey!" Exclaimed Weiss which made several people chuckle.

"_Despite being someone who really enjoys some quality Schneebuse I'm feeling that this wholesomeness is driving me sick, can you brats go and get those McGuffins before I gag." _Whined the faunus.

Weiss just rolled her eyes.

"But guys we still haven't found those artifacts." Said the brawler once everyone had retracted their limbs.

To this Jaune, Ren, and Pyrrha just pointed towards the other end of the clearing were inside of a shattered stone dome atop of small podiums stod a lot of somethings that were too far to be clearly seen.

"Oh," Yang said. "You already found those."

"Yeah we were heading for them but then you all sorta fell from the sky," Jaune said between the lingering silence.

Adam fake coughed.

Weiss got the memo. "So let's figure a plan to avoid the Nevermore and then let's going then."

The others nodded and faced their most reliable source of ideas. Which was Jaune.

The Arc stuttered and looked around. "What?"

"Well, you seem like the 'ideas guy'." His fellow blond said to what the others nodded in agreement.

"Well." He whimpered and then sighed, and lowered his head in defeat. "I'll think of something."

* * *

The Nevermore eyed where it's prey was hiding. It hated them. Of course, that wasn't anything new. The grimm had been birthed with the instinct to despise and kill all of the differently shining beings. But now it felt different. The small, white one who shined like a bloodied star had escaped and the beast was hurt. How severely? It couldn't comprehend the concept of injury jet but it made the Nevermore's hatred so very personal. So it felt a sadistic glee when they returned to the clearing.

It knew that the little colorful beings would eventually leave the woods. Despite being quite young the creature understood that humans couldn't hide forever and would eventually step into visibility. And now they were out. The Nevermore flew through the air towards the ever so growing dots and was prepared to cover them with its razor-sharp feathers when something hit the grimm's face. It was small and due to that the avian creature would've most likely ignored it if the object wouldn't have been so close of hitting it in the eye. Another one sailed through the air and also almost hit its sensory organ. Only it was closer to actually do it this time.

Feeling threatened the flying creature turned around and flew higher up to escape the attacker's range. On the forest ground, Pyrrha Nikos smiled with her aura enhanced vision having transformed Milo in its rifle form.

"It's fleeing." The spartan said to what everyone cheered.

"Good job Pyrrha!" Her partner said. "Okey everyone, keep an eye out for trouble and let us move out."

With that said everyone headed towards the ruins.

In the end, Jaune's plan was pretty straight forward. Pyrrha who was the closest thing they had to a sniper would keep the grimm at a distance by trying to take out its eyes. And if the Nevermore will try to dive bomb them than Yang, Nora and Ren would respond by covering it with explosions and bullets forcing the creature to jet again abort the assault. Maybe it wasn't the best plan but it was far from the worst considering the variables that were presented. But at the same time, their enemy was quite the tenacious one.

"Feathers!" Shouted Ren as it seemed that the Nevermore had decided to attack despite the distance.

Just as planned three people went to intercept them while the others hid behind them. The defenders were Pyrrha who was a no brainer, Yang who had borrowed Jaune's shield after a small arm wrestle it was confirmed that the blond male was a sissy in the strength department, and surprisingly Lie Ren who had a special trick of how to deflect the projectiles.

Due to the high altitude of the attack, the Nevermore's feathers scattered quite far from each other as a result the Beacon students didn't have to receive as much of them as before. The red-head deflected them with ease just like before, the temporary shielder just sloppily thanked which did the job while the pink-eyed boy did something no one expected. Pink aura surged around his hands as he extended them towards the feathers and the air in front of him seemed to solidify. Four of the projectiles hit it and though each strike made pink ripples go through the anomaly like it was about to dissolve at any second n the end all of them were still deflected.

Adam whistled. An external aura shield. Not bad! That was considered to be a quite complicated art to master than a regular aura slice though by the Mistralians tensed face it seemed that calling it a mastery would be overly generous. Still, it wasn't bad since the Schnee presumed it was a semblance and most likely the other toddlers thought the same. The faunus wanted to roll his eyes. Of course, none of them knew about it. It was shocking to see how many professional huntsmen hadn't learned more than the basic aura manipulation techniques. And they wondered how he could've killed so many of them.

Oblivious to the ramblings of the specter the gang continued to move and finally reached the ruins. Within on top of the podiums, there were chess pieces, surprisingly. They were a mixture of gold and black ones. Some of the podiums were already empty and written on them was a friendly reminder from the headmaster that each pair was allowed to take only one artifact or else suffer being thrown out of Beacon. All of them, except Weiss, thought that it was kind of harsh but maybe the academy really wasn't interested in anyone who couldn't behave even on the first day.

Up in the sky, the Nevermore made another frightening screech and everyone saw it as a signal to pick up the paste. Each pair took a chess piece. Yang and Weiss ended up with a golden knight piece, because of the blonds OMG horsies and gold which made the heiress and the ex-terrorist cringe so badly that the later thought the girl's face would tear from the muscle strain while the other pairs took two different colors of tower even though Nora chose the black only because she wanted to become Pyrrha's and Jaune's evil arch-nemesis or something like that and Ren was too polite and/or slow to stop her.

After that, they didn't linger and instead ran for the woods. However, the Nevermore wasn't having it as the beast shot down from the sky to attack them.

"It's coming!" Said Pyrrha and the three main shooters began to unload ammunition upon the grimm.

Grenades erupted into explosions while red dust and regular bullets pierced dead flesh. Yet even with its body literally being torn to shreds, the Nevermore didn't retreat but instead adamantly closed the distance between it and the prey. All thoughts of self-preservation had been thrown out the window.

At one point the Beacon students came to the conclusion that even explosions won't stop it. Unfortunately, it was the moment when the distance between them and the avian grimm was a few meters, at best. Instinctively everyone leaped for the sides. Ren and Pyrrha were the first ones. They were the fastest and with the quickest reflexes to boot. Then came Nora and Yang who were both kinds of lousy in the speed department but had good enough instincts to know when to dodge. Jaune was the last one to make it out but it was most likely due to the weird feeling the blond experienced like he was being pulled by his armor and weapons towards his partner.

That however left Weiss who was tired, had spent and undesirable amount of aura during previous attacks, and despite having the physical constitution that would prefer speed, in overall physical prowess she was only slightly above Jaune due to her semblance and fighting being built on over-dependence on dust and Myrtenaster. In short, she wasn't fast enough to avoid that Nevermore and was pretty screwed.

Adam came to a similar conclusion after realizing that the Schnee was about to cleaved in two from the torso by one of the beasts giant razor-sharp wings.

"_Shit!" _Maybe those weren't his best last words but they encapsulated his feelings in the most perfect mater.

Weiss meanwhile felt that the world had almost slowed down to a crawl. The attack was coming much slower but her body was still slower than it.

"_This is really how it will all end, ha?" _She thought bitterly.

All of her life had been spent for the singular goal of becoming a huntress, freeing herself from the man who married into the Schnee family and make her grandfather proud by restoring the SDC to what it was supposed to become.

And jet, Weiss had allowed all of those huntsmen to die for her when Adam attacked, she became Jacques puppet again by telling all of those lies to the media only so that she could save her own skin and after which the heiress had made an enemy of almost everyone at Beacon. Even when fighting the grimm she had to rely on the assistance of other people.

"_I really am pathetic." _Was the last thought of Weiss Schnee as she closed both eyes and awaited death's cruel embrace. Only it never came.

From the edge of the forest, a red blur dashed out leaving a trail of rose petals in her wake and crashed into the heiress seconds before the Nevermore had the chance to finish her off. The surprised creature rammed the ground pretty painfully leaving a trail of destruction like crashed bullhead and by the look of it seemed to be dead while the red and white something went past the group of young huntsmen and inelegantly cashed against the dirt revealing the forms of one Weiss Schnee that looked extremely confused and Ruby Rose that flared her arms attempting to keep balance before falling on her knees and going "ouch".

"_What just happened?" _Thought Weiss.

"_We didn't die?" _Asked Adam who had been prepared to go out in the most uncomfortable way possible.

"Are you okay?" Asked Ruby gaining their attention.

The Schnee and by default, the dead man gazed at the girl and slowly added two and two together.

"You saved us?" Asked the heiress with a frozen expression without even realizing the severe mistake she made when talking about herself.

"Ah…..Yes!" The girl with black and red hair said unsure how it will turn out. "But eh I knew that you could handle it yourself…..but….but…..". Before the reaper could come up with an excuse something unexpected happened. Weiss pulled her into a hug.

They were like that for a few seconds during which the terrified Ruby in her captors embrace tried to remember the finer details of that one time uncle Qrow told a story about how he escaped a bandit's stranglehold.

"Thank you!" Weiss finally said which left her 'savior' quite confused. The heiress let go of the smaller girl who saw that the Schnee had slightly damp eyes.

"You're welcome?" Ruby said quite confused before someone called her name and the youngest huntress saw her sister, Jaune, and ehm…..other people who she was happy to see again.

"Yang!" The reaper in red chirped in a relieved tone. "I'm so glad that you are okay!"

"I should be the one saying that." The blond roared ferociously and grabbed her unsuccessfully escaping sister in an actual chokehold while giving her a nuggie. "Who said you were allowed to sprint past a charging Nevermore?"

"But Yaaang!" Whined Ruby whose upper head started to feel like a campfire. "I had to," _gasp, _"save your partner."

That seemed to work cause the blond released her slightly blue sister and faced the other offender.

"And you!" She pointed at the Schnee who was looking at the sisterly exchange with a mix of sadness and envy. Weiss was startled and expected the worst.

The blond lowered her head. "I'm sorry!"

The red and white huntresses felt shocked.

"But you didn't do anything?" The heiress said.

"I abandoned my partner." Yang continued. "I was supposed to have you back but I cared more about my ass and left for that damn bird. So I'm sorry."

Weiss cringed. She really didn't know how to respond to these types of situations so the heiress would appreciate if the universe would stop to give her stuff like this on a damn platter.

"Apology accepted. Plus you saved me before so I'll let this one slide." The Schnee said with an awkward smirk. Why having the moral high ground felt so weird.

The young lady felt the faunus attempting to say something and she really didn't have the patience or time for it.

"_Yeah, yeah I'm a bad person who doesn't deserve anything good, happy?" _Weiss snapped at the faunus.

"_See was that so hard? You're finally being honest." _The man mockingly joked.

The heiress rolled her eyes. Gods damn it she fell for it!

Meanwhile, the other students except for Ren had switched their attention from the giant grimm's body to the newcomer or newcomers as Blake appeared from the threes a bit short of breath but overall feeling fine. She quickly scanned the pack for her partner and made a tired sigh once the other girl was spotted.

"_That's Ruby's partner." _Weiss thought as the black-haired girl was approaching.

"_What was her name again? Blair, Bless, Bland."_

"_**Blake.**__" _Another voice said while being full of contempt.

"_Aaa yes, Blake. She doesn't seem to like me very much…." _Weiss stopped thinking about the stranger as her attention slipped to the back of her skull.

"_Now that I recall I should deserve to hear an explanation for your previous break down after this Blake person appeared." _She inquired.

Adam wanted to click his tongue and only refrained from doing so because it would make the Schnee even more suspicious of him.

"_She just reminded me of someone I lost that is all." _He half lied. The best lies were based on the truth.

The heiress raised an eyebrow. _"And that triggered your mental episode?" _Was the next question.

"_Most likely." _Was the answer.

Weiss shrugged and sorta gave up. _"You won't tell me anything more will you?"_

"_That would require trust. Something that you weren't willing to give me when you were in that Nevermore's grasp." _He finished sorta satisfied that it was possible to play the Schnee along.

She huffed. That terrorist was really going to be the death of her.

"Oh and we found this in the woods." Said Ruby and handed Weiss Myrtenaster.

The Schnee's expression softened as she took her somewhat dirty but completely functional weapon.

"_For a minute I thought I lost you there." _She tenderly thought while swiped over some of the dirt off the cold weapon with her thumb.

The reaper in red and saw this exchange and was stunned. The downright terrifying girl had shown somewhat of a gentle attachment for her weapon which was something that could give anyone bonus points in her friend meter.

Ruby shook her head and groaned. Why couldn't people be plain good or evil just like in her "X-Ray and Wave" comics?

Suddenly Ren's shout brought everyone's attention. "It's still alive!"

Everyone immediately turned towards the avian creature. Its body was in complete shambles with feathers and skin ripped off in many places giving everyone a clear sight of flesh, muscle, and even bone. Nevertheless, the Nevermore slowly got up and made another ear-piercing screech. The Beacon students replied kindly to this by shooting out a few dozen projectiles. They hit the grimm's body causing quite some damage but it didn't stop the beast from taking flight. The creature only flew a few tens of meters into the air before spreading its gigantic wings against the young huntsmen.

The Nevermore knew that it was going to die. Too much strength had left the massive creatures form and what was left in no way would suffice to keep it alive. So with one last scream against those, it was born to kill the grimm released a final wave of arrows that without any doubt will impale those huntsmen who had caused the Nevermores demise.

It took everyone a second to realize that they were too close to escape the barrage. Well except for Ruby but the younger huntress would never abandon her sister despite said sister's wishes.

But the matter of fact stayed the same. They had been to unobservant and cooky and hadn't taken in the fact that the avian grimm didn't start to dissipate as a sign that it was still very much alive. A veteran huntsman would just write off as being inexperienced. Well, inexperienced or not it didn't do much to change the fact that none of the eight students could see themselves walking this out in one piece.

Weiss couldn't believe herself. She had read so many books about the grimm and yet she didn't bother to check if the really dangerous one that almost killed her for about three times was truly dead. Winter would've given her an earful. The feathers were sailing through the air and just like before when the Nevermore had almost rammed into her the world had slowed its self to a crawl.

"_But are you going to act like before?" _The voice was mature, strong, demanding. Brothers, Weiss wished to have such a voice.

But yes, what is she going to do? Take it?

"_No!" _Commanded the voice. _"You won't." _

That's right. She won't.

The image in front of her changed to back at the battleship where Adam was about to kill that specialist with the gun. Weiss had tried to forget, but the matter of fact was that the only reason she had reached so far was that she didn't hesitate to launch her weapon in his back for her own freedom. And damn her to hell if Weiss will just give up after coming face to face with one of the most dangerous people on Remnant and crawled out as the victor.

With Myrtenaster in a tight grip, she pointed it towards the projectiles and poured her remaining aura in one last glyph. A giant circle with the Schnee family crest appeared in front of the student's and tanked all of the feathers before shattering in bluish-white particles. It happened only for a few seconds but it was enough time to do what was needed.

"Yang!" Exclaimed Ruby who rushed at her sister.

The blond quickly understood what her younger sibling had in store and with a short burst of her semblance with the trademark red eyes and burning hair she threw the small girl in the air. Ruby fired Crescent Rose a few times to gain momentum and once close to the surprised beast she decapitated it with one great slash.

The black body fell and began to disintegrate and by the time the grimm's corpse should've hit the ground it was already gone. After which everyone had a grateful sigh. The hardest part really was over.

Weiss looked at the conclusion with a satisfied smirk before feeling as all strength left her legs. She started to fall but was caught by an armored gauntlet and saw the cocky smirk of her partner.

"Not bad Weiss!" The heiress heard and passed out with a smile of her own.

* * *

"_**Phew!" **_**That was a toughy. **

**Anyhow. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. While writing it I found a lot of things I really need to improve as a writer that isn't my horrendous grammar.**

**First would be writing how a big number of people interact in a scene. Eight was hard enough. If someone knows how to do it and will tell me I will name my firstborn in your name good person. **

**Second would be challenge. I decided that I'll try to make the grimm a bit more dangerous than in the show. Because what's the point of reading fanfiction if it doesn't try to be different. The problem, however, is that I need to do it**_** without **_**nerfing the cast. Something I'm afraid I have already done with the Nevermore. And though I could just write it off as them being inexperienced, for now, further in the story this shit won't fly. **

**So if someone has some writer's advice about it I'd be more than grateful to hear it. **

**Okay, that would be enough for my whining. Now with the next part.**

**Omake - I plan to have them in the future, but I'm a bit spontaneous with those. It doesn't mean that I don't have any ideas. I have enough of them for a whole nother story.**

**Why didn't I end the chapter with the end of the initiation? **

**For an important reason. As you might have guessed I plan to stick with the canon teams, but I'm not sure about who will be the leader of team RWBY. I wanted to stick canon wise with Ruby as the leader, but now reading through I've realized that she hasn't shown as many leade-ish qualities as in the show. So I kind of couldn't decide.**

**So how about this I've added a poll at my profile where you all can vote until the 16th of August.**

**You can also write in a review of why that person would have been chosen as a leader from Ozpin's perspective. It would help. Plus I'm a sucker for long reviews.**

**So enjoy. Review. Inform me if I've made a writing error and most importantly stay healthy! **

**Soul Out!**


End file.
